Once and For All
by Papreeka
Summary: After questioning her values as a hero, Touko went after N to put her misgivings to rest. When an unexpected evil resurfaces, however, the two once-enemies must unite to bring it down. Rated T for language and violence. Temporarily on hiatus; sorry guys.
1. Prologue

**Note:**

Okay, so I'm new to writing fanfiction. It's kind of hard not having a handle on the characters your writing about, not being able to bend their personalities to match how you write, so I apologize in advance if I don't do good on it. I'm not the only one who ships White (Touko) and N, so leave me alone about that.

Yes, I refer to Hilda/White as Touko. Sorry if no one likes that. And I'm basing this off of Pokémon White, because I just think that Reshiram matches N better and Zekrom matches Touko. I refer to all legendaries as male because I can't bring myself to call them "it". And I use previous generation Pokémon because after the games ends you _are_ able to catch/use them, and I like a lot of them more than gen 5.

And please, if you don't like the fic, _don't read it_. Walk away (or exit the webpage) and forget you ever stumbled across it.

**Disclaimer:** Sad to say I own none of these characters, or regions, or anything about Pokémon in general.

* * *

><p><strong>The Past<strong>

_Touko watched from the window as Reshiram flew away, N clinging to its back. His words still rung in the air, his final valediction to her._

"_Well then…farewell!"_

_Not much of a goodbye. Zekrom rumbled behind her and gently nudged her shoulder, looking at her with sad red eyes. He too felt the sorrow losing them, losing their other halves. Touko had felt such purpose when Team Plasma's clashing ideals and ambition to take over Unova had threatened the region, for she was the sole person to stop him._

_And how she had worked so hard to keep the relationship between Pokémon and humans alive! For days at a time she trained, going without sleep or food. But when her own Pokémon had grown tired she had been forced to rest, for she cared more for them than she did herself._

_She turned to the dragon. "You're free now," she told him. "They're not coming back. You can go off to wherever you were before." Tears stung her eyes as she told him, but she couldn't bear the thought of keeping him under her command against his will._

_She stepped aside, exposing the open window, and Zekrom paused and sniffed the air. Planting both feet on the ground, he looked her in the eye and rumbled once again. He wasn't going anywhere._

_Touko choked out a laugh. "So you want to stay with me," she mused, reaching out her had as she had done during their first encounter. Then he had been too feral to even come near her, now he leaned down and rested his nose against it. "Fine. You can be _my_ Pokémon."_

_She climbed up his wing and sat herself between his shoulder blades. She stole one last glance in the direction that N had disappeared. What would she do now that Unova was at peace once again? She couldn't become a gym leader or a member of the Elite Four. An ordinary life would not be satisfying enough for her nor Zekrom. She was more powerful than any other trainer in the land. Was she destined to be alone and conflicted forever, as Red was?_

_She sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around Zekrom. She would try to fit back in with regular society, and see where that took her from there. Zekrom took off into the sky, and she laid her head down on the back of his neck and looked into the distance._

"_Good-bye, N," she whispered into the air. "I'll never forget you."_


	2. Chapter 1: Change

**Chapter One**

Two years had passed since she had saved Unova.

Touko leaned down and gently picked up the overturned Sewaddle and set it back on its little legs and watched it scurry off. Her Absol watched beside her. He was such a gentle soul, preferring to watch life going on around them than to fight. She turned to face him, and gently stroked his gleaming fur. He leaned into her touch, lowering his head and pressing it against her arm.

The pounding of paws gave away the approach of Arcanine. He blundered through the forest towards her, tongue lolling from his mouth. Behind him her Samurott followed, angrily grumbling at the clumsy canine ahead of him.

Arcanine was paying no attention to the older and more experienced Pokémon. He was not very old, given to Touko as a Growlithe from an old friend who had returned from travelling in Johto not a month before. He was a huge beast, and towering above her at six-foot-three he dwarfed almost everyone he came across.

_Almost_ everyone.

A mighty roar sounded from above, and Touko squinted against the sun to see the massive silhouette of Zekrom circling the patch of forest above her. As they broke the cover of the trees, Zekrom came hurtling down from the sky towards the group. He landed surprisingly gracefully, and Touko greeted her dragon Pokémon.

"Alright, let's go," she told her party, returning them all to their Pokéballs. She gently placed them in her bag with the remaining two in her party, Lucario and Volcarona, and one last specia Pokéball. Volcarona had become ill and Lucario was hurt, and she had returned them to their Pokéballs to make sure that they did not fall to further harm.

Zekrom let out a roar and propelled himself into the air. Touko heard his tail charging power, and she tightened her grip on his neck. She felt the jolt of extra power now added to his flight, and she held on for dear life.

In truth, she loved flying. The lack of oxygen boosted her adrenaline, making the experience all the more exciting. She remembered her first flight with Zekrom, when he still did not completely trust her. He had been uncomfortable with her riding him, but over time he had learned to get used to and possibly even enjoy it.

They touched down in Nuvema Town, where Touko knew that her childhood friends Cheren and Bianca would be. Maybe they would be able to help her calm her troubled mind. Returning Zekrom to his Pokéball, she smiled as she breathed in the familiar air of her hometown.

She stopped by Professor Juniper's building first, for she knew that the Pokémon professor would carry antidotes for poison. Lucario would probably be fine after a long rest, but she wanted him to be checked over just in case.

"Touko!" Professor Juniper chided as the youth walked in. "What a pleasant surprise! What brings you all the way back to this little old town?"

Touko smiled as she greeted her old friend. "Hello to you too," she chimed. "I need a little bit of medicine, and I just figured that it had been too long since I'd been here. One's gotta come home every once and a while."

Professor Juniper smiled. "Your mother will be pleased to see you again. Cheren and Bianca as well. Speaking of which, where did that girl get off to again?" she asked herself as she looked around. Bianca had decided to become Professor Juniper's assistant, learning as much as she could abut Pokémon and using her own to keep the both of them from harm.

"Bianca!" Professor Juniper called into the back area. Touko could barely hear the muffled "Yes?" that probably came from the basement, and Professor Juniper continued. "Come out here, you wouldn't believe who decided to show up!"

There was a muffled crash, and the pounding of footsteps as Bianca hurried up the stairs.

She didn't look much different than when Touko had seen her last. She had donned a new outfit, similar to that of Professor Juniper, but her eyes still sparkled with vigor and adventure.

"Touko!" she cried, and threw herself at her friend. It was wonderful for Touko to see her old friend once again, but she couldn't quite greet her through the massive bear hug she was trapped in.

"It's good to see you too," she gasped when Bianca finally let go.

Bianca giggled, and then became serious. Or, at least as serious as she could muster. "I missed you! We all missed you! Where on earth have you been?" she grumbled. "It's not as much fun here without you." Her eyes flashed for a second. "Cheren's off with Alder nearly every day."

Touko felt sorry for her. She knew Bianca had feelings for Cheren, but he had chosen to train to become the new champion rather than pursue anything with Bianca. It had hurt her dearly. Touko smiled at her, eager to get her mind off the subject. "I've been out adventuring. I brought you something," she told her, reaching into her bag for the spare Pokéball.

"What's in here?" Bianca asked, staring at it quizzically.

"Open it up and see."

Bianca slowly opened the Pokéball, and let out a shout of surprise when a little Oddish bounced out.

"I caught her in White Forest," Touko explained. "I knew that you haven't been there yet and that you wanted a Pokémon not originally from Unova."

Laughing, Bianca scopped up the Oddish and held her tight against her chest. "I love her!" she squealed, hugging the little grass Pokémon. "Thank you so much, Touko!"

"Oh! You said that you needed something, Touko, and then we got off topic," Professor Juniper chimed in. "What is it that you need?"

"Just some poison antidote, and I was hoping you could maybe take a look at Lucario," Touko explained. "He got hurt in battle earlier today, and I know that some rest will do him good but I just want to make sure."

The Pokémon Professor smiled and shook her head. "Oh Touko, always such concern for your Pokémon. I remember when I first gave you Oshawott, and after his first battle you dragged the poor thing all the way back here because you thought he had been hurt." She paused. "How is Oshawott doing nowadays anyways?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Touko laughed, and took out Samurott's Pokéball. She took out Lucario's and Volcarona's as well, and handed them to Professor Juniper. She placed them on a cart, and motioned to an Audino Touko hadn't noticed before who was sitting in a corner. It happily wheeled away the sick Pokémon, and Touko knew that they would be fine. She let Samurott out of it's ball, and he let out a happy roar as he recognized the two humans in front of him.

"Samurott, you've grown so big!" Bianca cooed. She leaned down to scratch him under the chin, and he rumbled in content.

"You've taken very good care of him," Professor Juniper praised Touko. "He looks very, very strong. And wise."

Touko shrugged. "He's been with me since the beginning, and in almost in every battle I've had. He singlehandedly took out Shauntal's team when I re-challenged them last week." Samurott lifted his head in pride as she spoke.

"You challenged them _again_?" Bianca asked incredulously. "What is that, the fourth time now? No one's challenged them twice, or three times…let alone four."

Touko looked away in disappointment. "There's no one else to battle. I found Cynthia, but even she didn't pose much of a challenge."

Professor Juniper gnawed nervously on her lip. "What are you going to do, Touko?" she asked slowly. Bianca caught her drift, and looked at Touko with wide, frightened eyes.

Touko sighed, and closed her eyes for a brief second. "I don't know," she admitted after a pause. "I was hoping I could ask you guys for some guidance. I don't know what I have left here for me to do. It's weird, trying to fit back in with society after being so isolated before."

"You sound like that boy from Kanto," Professor Juniper remarked. "Red. You sound like Red."

Touko shrugged. "I just don't know. I thought hard about what N had said to me when I was trying to bring back Zekrom, the story of the two brothers with clashing ideals. How neither won and the world continued in a mixture of their views."

"The world we live in now," Bianca murmured.

"But if it's the world we live in now, how come I won?" Touko cried. "It's supposed to be a perfect balance. A yin and yang of his and my ideals. But so far, it's only been mine. Did I do something wrong? Did we do something wrong? Why did my beliefs and values win out over his, and completely crumble and annihilate his?"

"Your beliefs were the strong ones," Professor Juniper explained to her. "Yours were less of a fantasy and more of a reality. They won out because they were true."

Touko shook her head desperately. "You don't get it. Of course you don't get it. You weren't there; you didn't have to go through any of it." She saw the Audino blissfully rolling the Pokéballs back in, and she desperately snatched them and shoved them down into her bag. "I…I'm sorry," she stammered, and quickly returned Samurott to his Pokéball. She then turned around and ran, out of the building and into the town streets.

She didn't even see Cheren walking down the path of Route One with her head down like it was. She looked up just in time to collide with him, spilling the contents of her bag everywhere and knocking the both of them to the ground.

"Cheren!" she gasped. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. Are you hurt?"

Cheren shook his head and adjusted his glasses. "No, thankfully," he grumbled. "What were you running from that got you so worked up?" His tone was annoyed, but the concern in his eyes showed through the permanent scowl on his face.

Touko shook her head. "Nothing. It's stupid." She leaned down to nonchalantly pick up her things, and she felt his eyes on her the entire time.

"Did you at least say hello to Professor Juniper and Bianca?" he asked her, not pushing the subject further. "I know Bianca's wanted to see you for some time."

Touko nodded. "I was just there, before I ran into you."

"What about your mother?"

She shrugged. "Not yet. She's been busy lately, I don't think she's home." She placed the last Pokéball in her bag, the yellow and black ball Zekrom was housed in, and took Cheren's offered hand and stood up.

"So how have you been?" Touko asked awkwardly, desperate to change the subject.

Cheren shrugged. "The same. I've been training with Alder a lot lately. I still can't beat him, but I'm getting close, I think. I think I might open a gym or something."

"That sounds cool."

Cheren turned to her and pushed up his glasses. "What about you? What do you plan to do? It's been two years, and you're still wandering. You can't do that forever."

Touko shakily let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. _Goddamnit, I was hoping to evade that subject,_ she thought angrily. "I…don't know," she admitted. "I've been thinking a lot lately, and I just don't know what to do now that all of that is over."

"Alder told me you challenged the Elite Four again."

Touko shrugged. "There's no one else to battle anymore," she sighed. "N and Ghetsis were the only trainers that really posed a challenge. Ghetsis is under the custody of the International Police and who knows where N is."

"You thought about travelling to Kanto or any of the other regions?" Cheren asked her.

"I _thought_ about it, but…I don't know. I don't think it would be any better."

Cheren sat down on a park bench, and motioned for Touko to sit beside him. "You said you'd been thinking a lot lately. What were you thinking about?"

Touko sighed and looked away. "The story of the two brothers said that they were equals, and in the end neither won and the world lived in balance. But in the case of N and myself, I won. It just seems like maybe I caused a misbalance in the world by beating N. His ideals and mine were opposites, and I just think that maybe his might actually benefit the world of Pokémon and humans."

"Why? You never thought anything like that before," Cheren asked, baffled by her sudden change of thought.

"I don't know," Touko sighed. She rested her head in her hands. "If more people saw the world as N did, then the personal relationships between Pokémon and humans would benefit immensely. Not quite believing as severe as N, but somewhat."

Cheren stared at her intently. "So what are you going to do?" he asked her.

Touko slowly shook her head. "I'm going to find N."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

Boring chapter, I know. Sorry about that, but I had to get the exposition out of the way. Next chapter won't be as draggy. I promise.


	3. Chapter 2: Confirmation

**Chapter Two**

Touko sat down on the ruins that were once N's castle. The last place she had seen him before he disappeared. Lucario silently stood vigil beside her, watching the waves crash into the shore in the distance. She sighed, trying to relieve the tension that had worked its way into her chest.

"Kyurem," she said to her Pokémon. "We need to find Kyurem. It's our last hope, before going after N. It's the strongest, oldest Pokémon in Unova…if we can find it, and beat it, then that will prove that there is nothing left for us here."

Lucario nodded as if in agreement, and Touko took out Zekrom's Pokéball. The huge dragon roared as he was released, and looked at her expectantly.

Touko studied him closely. "You were once one with Reshiram," she said. "You're as old as Unova. But what about Kyurem?" she asked, talking more to herself than to the huge shadowy beast. "It crashed down to earth long ago on a comet. No one knows how old it is."

Zekrom shuffled nervously. Kyurem was said to be older than himself even, and very, very strong. The few trainers that had actually found Kyurem had not been successful in neither beating nor catching the legendary dragon.

"We go, then," Touko said, and returning Lucario to his Pokéball, they set off.

* * *

><p>Touko and Zekrom landed in patch of forest in the Giant Chasm. Zekrom paused to take in the surroundings, a look of discontent on his face.<p>

"Don't worry," Touko assured him. "He can't be too much of a challenge."

They slowly walked through the foliage, Zekrom pushing aside trees and stepping over bushes that got in his way. Touko thought that it was a little too quiet here, a little too still. There was no breeze winding through the trees, no wild Pokémon stirring in the grass. She felt her heartbeat slowing to match the pace of the frozen world around them.

Zekrom's head suddenly shot up, and there was an earsplitting screech. Touko grabbed her ears, her own voice adding to the noise, and Zekrom let out a roar as well. A brutal wind picked up from nowhere, and snow buffeted the trainer and her Pokémon.

"We need to get out of here!" she screamed, running back the way they came.

She didn't know left from right. The snow was suffocating, taking more space than breathable air. As she began to asphyxiate, she felt Zekrom's arms wrap around her as his body covered hers. His wings shielded the wind from reaching her, and she lay down and tried to catch her breath.

Zekrom growled nervously, his red eyes searching her for harm. She struggled to regain the balance of air in her lungs, and coughed up the now melted snow that had made its way into her lungs.

It wasn't long before the vicious wind stopped. Zekrom slowly unfurled himself, revealing Touko to the now frozen wasteland around her.

The snow was higher than even the trees. Zekrom picked up Touko and placed her on the top, and then jumped up to join her. The snow could barely hold his weight, and he struggled for sure footing.

"There's a cave," she observed. "Let's go there."

They slowly made their way to the rocky shelter. The air tasted stale inside, and the temperature was unsettling. Touko shivered from the cold, and Zekrom rumbled in worry.

She was about to assure him when she saw him stiffen. His mouth opened in the beginning of a snarl, and she whipped around in time to see an icy shape appear from the depth of the cave.

Another screech buffeted Touko's ears, and she cried out in pain as the noise struck daggers into her mind.

Zekrom spread out his arms and roared, matching the ice dragon in volume. Not waiting for Touko's command he attacked, slamming into the Pokémon with his full body weight.

"Kyurem," Touko whispered.

Zekrom screamed as Kyurem hit him with a shockwave of energy. He scrambled to get up, looking at Touko in desperation.

Touko snapped out of her trance and focused on the battle at hand. "Be careful, Zekrom!" she cried to her dragon. "He's pretty powerful!"

The ice dragon opened its mouth again to generate another shockwave. "Now, Zekrom!" she screamed. "Use Dragon Claw!"

Zekrom reacted, more confident now that Touko was in command, and raked Kyurem with his claws. Kyurem's focus was broken, and it screeched in anger. It tackled Zekrom, forcing him to the ground.

"Fight back, Zekrom!" Touko cried. "Use Bolt Strike and get it off of you!"

Zekrom scrabbled at the dragon pinning it down, and Touko heard the familiar whir of the generator in his tail as he created electric energy. There was a flash, and Kyurem was thrown against the wall behind them.

"Get up!" she commanded. "Quickly, use Zen Headbutt!"

Zekrom growled and charged the fallen foe. But before he reached him, Kyurem righted himself and blasted him with a swirling blizzard.

Zekrom howled as he was buffeted by the icy attack. "Zekrom!" Touko screamed. "Use Thunder and break his concentration!"

Touko was thrown backwards with the ferocity of Zekrom's desperate attack. Kyurem struggled to get up, but its legs couldn't support itself. Zekrom stood over it and started to charge energy in his mouth, but Touko yelled at him to stop.

"No, Zekrom!" she commanded him. "He's weak. We didn't come here to fight. Don't hurt it any more."

Zekrom stopped, and looked at her in confusion. Touko pushed herself off the ground and walked over to the fallen Pokémon. It growled at her as she approached it, but she merely bent down and looked at it in the eye.

"So you're the dragon that fell to earth so long ago," Touko murmured, running a hand along the ice Pokémon's jaw.

It growled at her, uneasiness very apparent, but didn't try to attack her.

She continued to stroke it's frozen body. Zekrom crouched apprehensively from a distance, ready to finish Kyurem off if it tried to hurt her.

Touko drew back her hand and studied the legendary. "No one knows where you came from, or even it was a fluke or intentional that you landed here. What were you doing that you ended up here?"

Kyurem remained still.

Touko sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to capture you either. You don't deserve it." She felt tears sting her eyes. Defeating Kyurem had done nothing to ease the doubts churning inside of here.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a potion. Spraying it on Kyurem, she backed up so it could stand up. It looked at her with intelligent eyes, and with a cry it vanished deep into the cave once more.

Zekrom walked up beside Touko and let out a breath. "I know," Touko closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "There's nothing left for us here." She choked out a single sob, the heavy reality of what she had to do sinking on her.

She turned to face Zekrom. "You saw Kyurem. It's even more battered by all the trainers that want it for their collection than it was when it originally fell to earth." She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. "N was right. Some people really aren't capable of having Pokémon."

Zekrom rumbled and looked at her worriedly. Touko smiled and hugged the dragon's leg, reassuring him. "Not you, Zekrom. I think I'm pretty competent when it comes to Pokémon."

She laughed as Zekrom growled playfully and nudged her from behind. Her smile fell when she looked out of the cave, and saw the sky beginning to go dark.

"Storm's coming," she murmured. She ran outside to where rain was beginning to fall. "Come on, let's try to outrun the storm!"

She hopped onto Zekrom's back and held on while he took off into the air. Touko heard the crackle of thunder in the distance, and shivered slightly with the chill of the rain. Zekrom's powerful wings propelled him into the air, and Touko gripped his neck tightly to keep from falling off.

Zekrom rose above the clouds, and Touko began to feel slightly lightheaded. "Not so high," she told him. "I can't breathe."

He looked at her with concern, but dipped below the clouds anyways.

"Do you know where we're going?" Touko asked the dragon. She knew that they had set off in the right direction, but the world was vast and without anything else to go on it would be near impossible to find him.

Zekrom nodded slowly. Him and Reshiram were two halves; were once the same thing. It made sense that the two would be bonded in some way, in this case a mental bond to sense the presence of the other. Had that been why he had been resurrected from the dark stone in the first place? Because he had sensed his brother had a new master who was threatening to disturb the perfect balance of the world?

And then, when she had defeated him, that balance had been disrupted anyways.

"Oh, N," she whispered. "What have we done?"

She closed her eyes against the raindrops leaking into her eyes. She jumped as a loud crack of thunder touched down somewhere nearby, and Touko looked down nervously. They had left the Unova region, and they were now over the ocean. They would have to keep flying until there was somewhere to touch down for the night.

"Be careful," she warned Zekrom.

He rumbled in response and lifted himself higher into the air. They entered the clouds, and Touko felt her hair stand on end. The electrically charged clouds created a restless energy, and she felt it leaking into her skin and making it's way into her chest.

She nervously shook herself. They needed to get out of here. Well…_she_ needed to get out of there. There was no doubt Zekrom would be fine, for the power of the electrical storm would merely boost his power. She, however, would be fried to a crisp.

Zekrom seemed to sense her uneasiness and he flew higher still into the atmosphere. Touko felt the air becoming thinner, the need for oxygen becoming more acute. She took a deep breath and tried to hold it, trying to conserve her resources, but it wasn't long before she could barely breathe at all. Zekrom noticed her change in health and began to descend, down into the heart of the thundercloud.

As Touko began to breathe normally again she felt the familiar static building on her skin. This time, however, was much more intense.

She opened her mouth to scream a warning at Zekrom, but before she could speak they were struck with a vehement bolt of lightning. It struck the generator that was Zekrom's tail, and the blast threw her like a ragdoll into the air. Her clothing caught fire, sparks from the impact having found their way onto the fabric, and unconsciously fell from the sky like a flaming star crashing to earth.


	4. Chapter 3: Awakening

**Chapter Three**

Every way she looked, there was grass.

Beautiful, long, green grass.

Touko could make out the vague tree and city lines in the distance, but they were very, very far away. Somewhere in the distance she could hear the ocean churning. She turned around once more, and was surprised by a giant oak she had not noticed before. She walked over to it, and upon resting her hand on the ancient bark she was surprised by a sudden wind. Flowers suddenly shot up from the ground, starting from one end of the field and making their way to the other in one quick motion. Following the wind.

She leaned down and picked one of the flowers. A rose, crimson like the flowing dress she wore.

Picking the flower and holding it to her nose, Touko ignored the prick of the thorns covering the stem and sniffed the beautiful aroma. It smelt like the sea. She laughed as she realized the ridiculousness of a rose that smelt like the sea.

There was a roar in the distance, and she felt a charge go through her. She dropped the rose and gripped the tree, exhausted from the current passing through her body. She whipped her head from side to side, trying to find what had electrocuted her.

Then she felt the electricity go through her once again. She collapsed, breathing hard and watching the static in her fingers. Her beautiful red dress began to fade into charred regular clothing, and the sky around her morphed into the inside of a cave. Burns and scrapes began to form on her skin as she came out of the wonderful dream and back into reality. Zekrom was perched over her, charging up his tail once again, while Samurott sprayed her with fresh water.

The first thing that crossed her mind was the question of why Samurott was out of his Pokéball. He'd never let himself out before.

The second thing was noticing smell of burning flesh. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, and moved to sit up.

The third and final thing to enter her mind was the pain. She screeched as she tried to move, the hurried gesture upsetting her skin and painfully pulling at the fabric fused to her skin. It was agonizing. Saying it hurt was a gross understatement. She laboured for breath, trying to sit as still as she could while her entire body moved with her shallow breathing.

Absol came rushing in, dripping wet and holding Touko's bag in his mouth. He must have swum out into ocean to find it. He dropped it on the ground, and Touko watched as he pressed his nose into the medicine compartment and withdrew it holding a Burn Heal.

_It's not going to work on me,_ Touko thought to herself. _It's Pokémon medicine. It won't do anything…_

She let out an earsplitting screech as Absol held the sprayer in his mouth and coated the worst of her burns. The horrible sting subsided, and was soon replaced with a pleasant numb. The pain was starting to abate by the time Touko was beginning to breath normally again. Zekrom hovered over her like a statue, Samurott beside him, and Absol shook as he dropped the sprayer.

She smiled weakly at her Pokémon. The medicine had worked, though the dull aching told her it was not as effective on her. Without proper medical care she would probably die.

_Who would take care of my Pokémon then?_ she worried.

She blinked and slowly reached out to Absol. He pressed his face against her hand, still very worried about her.

"Thank you," she whispered hoarsely to her Pokémon.

She was so sleepy. The ordeal had sapped every bit of strength from her, and as she laid her head down the familiar nothingness engulfed her. 

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Argh so short! I'm sorry. Just had to get this out of the way. N and Reshiram coming in next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4: Chance

**Chapter Four**

Touko's mind was conscious for long enough to acknowledge that she was being placed gently on Zekrom's back. Within seconds she was unconscious again, dreaming of flying and dancing on raindrops.

When she woke again she was still flying. Lucario was holding on to her, making sure she didn't fall off of Zekrom. She opened her eyes for a brief second and then closed them on the world once again.

She didn't regain consciousness for a long time, but when she did she felt a change in the atmosphere. She wasn't flying anymore, and instead she was on a bed of moss in a cool cave. As she blinked against the gloom, she felt Arcanine twitch in his sleep behind her. The large canine Pokémon was curled around her, his huge body easily blocking her from any harm. He snorted and twitched his back leg, and Touko couldn't help but to grin.

She looked down at herself. She had been covered by a thin blanket and there was an array of herbal pastes against the wall by her feet. Had her Pokémon brought her to a doctor? Or had they found a wild Pokémon that was skilled with practicing medicine and somehow had human things? She sighed, and allowed herself to close her eyes to sleep some more. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious for, but it seemed like it had not been long enough.

She dreamed of Kyurem. Of how it had been so brutally beaten by humans and their Pokémon over the years, and how one day someone would catch it. One day it would be so weak it wouldn't even stand a chance anymore.

_Kyurem,_ she thought sadly to herself, _You don't deserve this. You don't deserve to be kept against your will by some cruel trainer._

She reached out to the icy dragon, and it rested its head against her hand as Zekrom often did. _One day I will free you. I'll come back for you, and I'll make sure humans never hurt you ever again._

Suddenly Kyurem morphed into the very angry figure of Reshiram. It cried out at Touko, spreading his arms apart and baring his teeth at her. Touko stepped back, only to find that there was nothing behind her. She fell, spinning through nothingness and space until she slowed to a hover. She was so hot. She tried to strip herself of her clothes, but they were stuck to her skin. She looked down at her hands, and screamed when she saw they were melting.

There was a roar and then Zekrom stood in front of her. He bared his teeth and opened his mouth wide, ready to blast her with a shove wave. She brought her arms in front of her face and readied herself for the worst.

She woke with a start, surprising Arcanine as she sat bolt upright. She cried out in pain as she did so, for her burns were not yet completely healed. Arcanine whimpered in worry behind her, and reassuringly licked the side of her head. She struggled to breathe and clutched the large Pokémon's fur.

Then she began to cry.

Touko had not cried since she was little. Not since she had fallen and scraped her knee, and had been ridiculed by a boy her age. She had vowed that day she would never cry again. Not when her father was killed, not when her best friend, Touya, moved away, and not when N left.

But she was crying now. Arcanine rested his head on top of hers and curled around her tighter as she continued to weep. The tears were coming harder now; everything she had kept inside herself over the years beginning to surface. She was utterly alone now, with nothing left for her in the world other than her Pokémon. Maybe her mother, or Cheren and Bianca, but that was it.

She took a deep breath and steadied herself. Slowly pulling herself up with Arcanine's help, she noticed that she was no longer wearing the same clothes as before. She looked to see fresh, glistening red skin where her clothes had been burned into her skin, and realized that someone had cut them off of her and cleaned her wounds. She gingerly touched the charred brown-crimson flesh that had been burned, and winced when it registered the pain.

She sighed and held onto Arcanine as she limped towards the entrance. She didn't quite know where they were, and didn't know what to expect when she reached the cave opening.

She most definitely did not expect the lush green foliage of a forest.

The sun peeked through the trees, and Touko heard the cry of a Scolipede somewhere in the distance. A Caterpie looked at her and scurried away, hidden from sight by the leaves and thick shrubbery.

Touko felt her lower lip tremble when she realized that they would probably never find their way home. She didn't know where they were, or which way Unova was. She bit back the tears, determined not to cry again.

"Let's go assess the damage," she told Arcanine, and slowly limped with him towards the faint sound of crashing waves.

It was several minutes before they reached the oceanside beach. The warm sand felt good beneath her feet, for her feet, face and hands had been the only parts of herself that hadn't been hurt.

Arcanine helped her over to the water, where she dipped her feet in just enough so the salty water wouldn't reach her burned legs. She smiled, wishing she could leap into the water and let the cool substance heal her.

"There's gotta be fresh water somewhere on this island," she told Arcanine. "Let's go find it."

Arcanine frowned at her, but helped her back into the foliage.

When they reached the cave, she limped inside to see what all of hers was there. Her bag and Pokéballs were against the back wall, but upon grabbing it Arcanine would not allow her to leave.

She tried to shove him, but he would not budge. "What's with you?" she spat at him, to which he growled back at her. His eyes were frightened but concerned as he voiced his warning.

Touko smiled in understanding. "You want me to stay here," she voiced his thoughts, "and you go out and check."

Arcanine smiled and lowered his head.

Rolling her eyes, Touko slowly sat herself back down onto the bed of moss. "Fine," she mused. "You go. Come back if you find anything."

Arcanine pounded over and gave her a lick, and then thundered off. Touko took out Samurott's ball, and she let him out into the cave beside her.

Samurott rumbled as he walked over to her. He rubbed his cheek against her outstretched palm, and she smiled at her senior fighter. She tilted her head to the side, wincing in pain from the snaking burn on her neck, and wondered how she had ever become so lucky to acquire a team as intelligent and loyal as her own.

Arcanine came rushing in just then, barking excitedly. He dropped his forearms onto his elbows and let his tongue loll to one side.

"Did you find fresh water?" Touko asked him, already knowing the answer.

Arcanine let out a joyful bark.

Touko let him guide her and Samurott to a small stream that collected into a crystal-clear watering hole. No Pokémon were at it for the moment; Arcanine had probably scared them off. Touko released her remaining four Pokemon, and smiled as they took in their surroundings.

Volcarona shook herself and gathered on the ground beside the water while Absol bounded happily over to Touko. Lucario kneeled down to lap at the water, but Zekrom stood focused on Touko. Worry tainted his usually peaceful look, and he stood down on all fours in front of Touko.

"I'm fine, silly," Touko assured him, and rubbed his nose. "Don't worry about me. And don't electrocute the water, either."

Zekrom scoffed at her and stood back up. Absol helped Touko over to the water, where she waded up to her upper thighs before sitting down in the cool liquid. She winced as the initial chill overcame here, but as the pain from her wounds began to fade she let out a contented sigh. She was up to her ears, and all of her burns were submerged.

Absol watched her carefully, ready to react in a split second if needed. Touko moved a little bit in the water, happy that she didn't hurt nearly as much anymore. The white collared shirt she was wearing floated around her slender frame in the water, and when she stood up again it clung tightly to her body.

Her stomach growled as she made her way out of the water, and she tried to remember the last time she had eaten. Since she and Zekrom had been in the storm everything had been a blur, and she didn't know how long it had been since then. She didn't know the island very well, and she wasn't about to go off in search of food, so instead she slowly made her way back to the cave.

She returned all her Pokémon except for Absol to their Pokéballs and set them beside her bag. She would have kept Zekrom out as well, but he was too large to fit in the cave. Wringing out the shirt she was wearing, she wondered yet again who or what had done all of this for her. She fiddled with the herbal pastes, determining that the light green one was for her burns and the one tinted pink was for her open wounds. She gingerly smeared some on, sighing in relief as they worked their soothing magic.

Absol purred and sat near the entrance to the cave to keep watch. He would be able to sense if anything bad were to happen, and if so then he would react instantly. Touko gently lay down on the moss bed again, and closed her eyes to the world once more.

* * *

><p>Absol nudging at her hip with his face woke her much later. The dying orange light of dusk cast eerie shadows into the cave, and Touko shivered at the drop in temperature.<p>

"What is it?" Touko asked her Pokémon.

Absol rumbled and sat down beside her. Something was up, because he kept his gaze unwavering on the entrance to the cave.

Touko began to grow tired again, but Absol nudged her again to keep her awake. His fur began to bristle, and Touko heard the forest outside the cave go deathly silent.

She struggled to stand, but Absol growled at her. She took it as a warning that she should stay, and instead picked up a sharp stone beside her in case she needed to defend herself. She would not allow her Pokémon to be hurt if she could help it.

There was the beating of large wings outside and Touko wrapped her hand tighter around the stone. Suddenly Absol's hackles fell, and he seemed to relax.

"Absol?" Touko whispered. "Is it okay?"

Absol sprang up as a shape appeared at the mouth of the cave. He greeted the visitor fondly, and Touko gasped in shock as he came into view.

"Touko," N greeted her with a smile.


	6. Chapter 5: Bliss

**Chapter Five**

Touko opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Here was the reason why she had left everything in Unova behind, the reason why she was in the condition she was in, the reason why she had started doubting the beliefs she had once fought so bitterly to defend. And she could think of nothing to say.

N pulled out a handful of berries, and gave a couple to Absol. He then singled out three—three Rawst Berries—and handed them to Touko.

"Here," he told her, placing them in her hand. "They'll help get you better."

"Thank you," Touko mumbled. She felt N's gaze on her as she ate, unbiased and observant.

He shuffled and then sat down beside her. "Are you feeling better?" he asked. "You came here a wreck. I don't know how Zekrom managed to find us here."

"Reshiram," she told him. N stared at her quizzically and she sighed and continued. "The two seem to have some sort of a connection. Which was why Zekrom transformed from the dark stone before we fought; because he sensed Reshiram and his eagerness to fight and rose to challenge him."

N blinked, just once. "Fascinating."

Touko raised an eyebrow at him and chewed the last bite of berry.

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

Touko forced a laugh and scratched Absol's head. "I came here, I've got no where to go and nothing worth fighting for."

"Isn't that why you fought me?" N asked her. "Because you were fighting for human's rights to own Pokémon?"

Touko shook her head. "Not own. You don't own Pokémon. That's where you were wrong. Pokémon and humans work together; they respect each other mutually. We work together to achieve what is truly important; the bond between trainer and Pokémon."

"I've been doing some thinking too," N told her. "About that. You're right, I was wrong when I said that freeing Pokémon was the only way to achieve perfection."

Touko sat back, wincing as she did so. "Oh?"

N nodded. "Spending time with Reshiram, and the Pokémon I fought you with, I realized that they thrive off of the relationship we have with them." He gestured outside the cave. "This island is filled with Pokémon that have never had any sort of contact with humans. They are frightened and though their instincts are stronger and more advanced, they don't seem happy."

Absol purred and nuzzled Touko's leg. Smiling, Touko reached down to give her Pokémon a pat.

"Just look at Absol," N observed. "He's so happy with you. He's achieved his full potential because you believed in him, and raised him with the love and care Pokémon deserve."

"Not all people are like that," Touko murmured.

N's expression fell from that of content to that of grief. "I know."

Touko didn't respond, and instead continued to stroke Absol's head.

"That's why you came here, wasn't it?"

She lowered her gaze to Absol, who was looking up at her intently. She guessed he sensed her unease and was making sure she was all right.

"I thought about coming back, to reevaluate the bond between trainer and Pokémon," N told her. "I went just north of Unova and thought I could start over there. Apparently they were looking for me. There was a guy, Looker, who tried to capture me and bring me with him, but I didn't want to go. Reshiram and I fled, and we ended up here."

"That wasn't that long ago," Touko remarked. "Ten or eleven months. After I found the last Sage." She scoffed. "Well, second-last. No on ever saw Ghetsis ever again."

N's gaze darkened at the name.

She tried to stand, but she cried out in pain as she agitated one of the burns on her leg. N rushed forwards to grab her as she fell, but Absol was already there. He smiled at the Pokémon's concern for his trainer. "Don't push yourself too far," he warned Touko. "You're still injured. And will be for a while yet."

Touko scowled. "I'm fine."

She moved to try to get up again, but N laid a hand on her shoulder. "No, you're not."

She glared up at him, not very happy about being treated like a child.

"Rest," N told her, his eyes pleading. "You're hurt. Resting will make you better."

Touko couldn't help but to smile at his never-ending concern for others. Or at least Pokémon, and those whom he thought worthy of his time.

He got up and walked outside. There was a rumble, and N returned with Reshiram following. The vast white Pokémon glanced coolly at Touko, memories of their battle two years prior not quite forgotten.

"He remembers you," N told her. "He remembers how you were the stronger trainer and won. And he respects you."

Touko laughed nervously. "I can tell." She looked at the dragon, settling itself down to sleep beside its master. "Still not using Pokéballs?"

N shrugged. "I have one for Reshiram, but I don't use it unless I have to," he told her.

"They don't mind it in there. Really. Absol would happily go back in for the night if I wanted him to."

"I dunno," N admitted. "I never really warmed up to the idea."

They were silent for a while, watching the orange sun slowly fade at the mouth of the cave, until Touko spoke once more.

"I found Kyurem."

N turned to her, interest and excitement sparkling in his eyes. "You did?"

She nodded. "I fought it, but I didn't capture it. Kyurem doesn't deserve to have to follow by the order of humans. It's different than any other Pokémon, if it's a Pokémon at all." She shook her head sadly. "One day I'll make sure no one ever hurts him again."

"He was hurt?" N questioned her worriedly.

"Decades of battling trainers who just want you for their collection tend to do that to you," she told him, once again remembering the battered legendary.

N shook his head slowly. "I wish I could understand why people do that," he said sadly. "It's just…cruel."

Touko turned to him, smiled, and gently punched him in the arm. She winced from the movement, but her wounds hurt much less than they did before. "Don't worry. We'll free Kyurem, and it'll never have to suffer another selfish trainer ever again."

N returned the smile kindly to her. "Unova needs more strong trainers like you,"

Laughing sarcastically, Touko gestured to herself. "Strong. Yeah, right."

"Sometimes you need to spend time lower than the weakest Pokémon to become truly humbled," N told her.

"I don't know if 'humbled' is the right word. Maybe more like 'silently cursing myself for my stupidity waiting until I'm better so I can kick the crap out of myself'."

N laughed at that, a real, genuine laugh. It had been so long since Touko had heard him laugh. When had the last time been—watching him interact with her Samurott, then still only an Oshawott, in Accumula Town? Maybe on the Ferris wheel, telling her of how one day he would free Pokémon and the world would be perfect. Or perhaps when she had caught him frolicking with a wild Liepard in the wild just outside of Nimbasa City. He never did find out she had seen him.

"Touko?" N repeated himself. She snapped back to attention, realizing she had drifted off. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed, rubbing her eyes. Daydreaming was not the thing to be doing. N looked at her worriedly, his green eyes searching hers for any sort of sign of discomfort. "I'm fine, really."

N looked outside, seeing that the final rays of orange were beginning to fade. He held his hand out to Touko, and when she took it he made sure she stood up carefully.

"Come with me," he told her, and helped her limp outside. Absol was returned to his Pokéball, and Reshiram stayed behind in the cave.

The temperature had dropped, and Touko shivered slightly, just once. N felt it and pulled off his white overshirt, his tight black undershirt enough to keep him warm, and draped it over Touko.

"I can turn around if you want to take that wet shirt off," he told her, gesturing to the still-damp shirt she still wore. Genuine concern showed in his eyes.

Touko couldn't help but to smile. "Thanks," she said, and watched him face his back to her as she slipped off her soggy shirt and replaced it with his warm one.

When she had thrown the wet shirt back in the cave, he helped her to the top of a ridge, where it overlooked the expanse of the ocean and the sunset on the horizon.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, watching the golden sun sink below the ocean. The clouds around the sun had turned various shades of purple and orange and reflected off the rippling surface of the water. The stars were not yet visible, still hidden by the light's dying breaths.

Glancing over at N, she saw that he was probably enjoying it more than she. His composure was relaxed, his facial features calm and at peace. "Living inland, you don't get to see this much. Living in the city you don't get to see it at all. But out here…every day is a new work of art you get to study only for a few short moments before it's gone."

Touko fumbled for her Pokéballs, and brought Lucario out to see the spectacular sight before them. He gasped at the brilliant display of colours before him, his ears perked and eyes intent. Touko and N both chuckled softly at his fixiation.

"He loves the ocean," Touko told him. "I don't know if he was born near it or not, but whenever he's near it he's the happiest Pokémon out there."

"He's the happiest in the world just when he's around you," N told her, fixing his soft eyes on her. "I can tell just from the way he looks at you. Nothing means more in the world to him than fighting for you."

Lucario turned sheepishly, offering a smile at Touko. She returned the it to her Pokémon. "I caught him when he was still a Riolu," she told N. "A group of Gligar were attacking him. I threw rocks at them until they went away because I'd left my Pokémon at the Center to be healed. I gave him some of my lunch and left after I made sure the Gligar weren't coming back, and he followed me around for the rest of the day."

"And he evolved in no time," N observed.

Touko nodded.

N sat down on the ground, patting the grass beside him for Touko. He held onto her right arm as she bent down beside him, and supported her as she sat. The sun was barely visible above the ocean now, and Lucario sighed in content as he watched the waves crash against the shore below. N's arms were spread behind him like a V, propping him up, and his left was just close enough to her body to brush against her shoulder every time she took a breath.

It was peaceful.

Lucario sat in front of Touko, sighing contentedly as they all watched the stars begin to appear in the sky.

"It's lonely, living like this," N murmured into the otherwise silent air.

Touko turned to him.

"It's just me and Reshiram. And any wild Pokémon bold enough to approach us. I used to despise humans, but now…I kind of miss them."

Touko snorted. "I've had my fair share of people lately. People telling me what to do, people telling me who I should be, people thinking that they're the greatest out there. It's nice to get away for a while."

N sighed. "Yeah."

Touko yawned, and they fell into silence. They stayed like that until the stars began to shine, and by then Touko was exhausted. Beginning to feel herself succumbing to drowsiness, she felt herself leaning more and more into N's arm. She was beginning to tire after the long day.

When she did finally close her eyes she felt N stiffen beside her. His lack of social experience had him unprepared for if this should happen, and she laughed inwardly at his awkwardness.

N curled his arm so that it wrapped around her and his shoulder supported his body. Letting out a contented sigh, Touko felt him raise his head to the sky. She was coming closer and closer to sleep, too tired and too content to ask him if he wanted to go back.

She heard Lucario snort at them, and N bristled. "Oh, shut up," he growled to her Pokémon, who only laughed in response.

She was drifting in a state of half-sleep when N finally picked her up and stood up. Lucario did the same, his intent eyes watching every move of the person holding his trainer. N scoffed. "I'm not going to do anything. Come on, let's go back to the cave."

Touko could hear his heartbeat against his chest as he carried her through the forest, careful not to agitate her injuries. When they reached the cave he gently laid her down on the bed of moss once again, picking up the blanket and draping it over her. Lucario padded up and settled himself beside Touko's head, still watching N carefully.

N lay down beside Reshiram, the white dragon's wing acting as padding against the hard ground, and he turned to Touko one last time.

"Good night, Touko," he murmured. "I'm glad you found me."

And with that, the two once-rivals settled off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Hey guys, last update for about a week and a half unless I can have computer access during the trip. Sorry for the ending, it's late and I have to catch a plane in the morning so I had to rush it to finish. I tried not to end it with a cliff-hanger, because that would just be plain cruel, but I'll make it up to you and write while I'm away so you'll have three or four new chapters when I get back! Toodles.


	7. Chapter 6: Vengeance

**Note:**

I am two thousand four hundred and fifty-seven times sorry for the wait, guys. This wasn't a week and a half and this wasn't a few chapters. Who hates it when your computer crashes and you lose everything? I do. I hate it a lot.

There isn't going to be a wait like that again anytime in the near future. My laptop is fixed and I'm back on schedule. You can expect the two or three times weekly updates again, and I've got another chapter coming maybe tomorrow or the next day. Enjoí!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Touko woke to sunlight streaming through the entrance to the cave and warming her face. Lucario was still asleep beside her, but N and Reshiram were gone. It was long past midday, and for the first time in a long time Touko felt well-rested.

Lucario stirred when Touko reached her hands to her face to rub the sleep from her eyes. He yawned and stood, watching carefully as Touko did the same.

She reached into her bag and brought out Volcarona. The fiery bug Pokémon flittered her wings as she came out of her Pokéball, and closed her eyes as she relaxed in the sun.

"Come on, lazybones," Touko laughed to her Pokémon, and with mock contempt Volvarona followed her out of the cave.

Touko's burns hurt considerably less than the day before. She could walk on her own, despite the slight stinging that came from the tender skin. She was careful not to touch it and made her way to the small spring that they had visited earlier. N's shirt was dry, and she hated to have to get it wet, but as she had nothing under it she had little choice. Carefully rolling the sleeves up to her shoulders and tying the shirt so that it stopped above the bottom of her ribcage, she waded in the water up to her stomach and tried to dip in her arms without getting the shirt wet.

Volcarona fluttered by the edge of the water—the liquid would ruin her wings—and Lucario stood beside her.

"I'm fine, you know," she laughed. "You don't need to hover over me like a Mandibuzz on carrion."

Lucario shrugged and grinned.

Volcarona suddenly let out cry, her shrill voice tremolo and otherworldly. Touko whipped her head around to see a wild Lopunny, fangs bared and foam at its mouth, snapping and clawing at Volcarona. Its ribs were visible under its matted coat, and its normally fluffy ears were patchy and unkempt.

"Volcarona, use Hurricane!" Touko yelled, not wanting her to touch the Lopunny in case it was diseased.

Volcarona pushed herself into the air, spinning and flapping her wings. A strong, heated wind twirled around her, lifting the Lopunny into the air and sending it flying around her.

"Alright, that's enough," Touko told her Pokémon, and Volcarona slowly settled herself and the whirlwind gently died down. The Lopunny was sent into hurtling into a nearby tree, where it fell to the ground and scampered back into the forest.

"Why would it be so ill?" Touko wondered aloud. "There are no humans or trainers here to poison them…"

She shook away the thought and made her way out of the water. Volcarona chirped at her and blinked, and Touko patted her on the head. "Good girl," she told her with a smile.

As they left the watering hole, Touko realized she was at a loss of what to do. She didn't know where N was, and she was in no condition to explore the island on her own. So instead she headed back to the cliff where she had fallen asleep with N the night before, and she let out the rest of her Pokémon as she scaled the cliff.

Climbing onto Arcanine's back, she followed Absol up the hill as Zekrom and Volcarona soared above and Samurott strode beside them. Lucario took up the rear, following the group silently and observantly.

Touko held tight as Arcanine bounded down the slope from the overhang, his nimble feet gliding over uneven rocks and boulders. However, even though Arcanine had agility that was outmatched in combat, Absol was even faster. He had already reached the bottom of the hill by the time Arcanine was halfway down. Samurott had taken an easier route, his partially aquatic body somewhat awkward on land. Lucario had leapt unto Zekrom's back, and helped scan the outcroppings around them. Volcarona waited beside the ocean for the land Pokémon to reach the salty water, her wings taking her Oceanside much faster.

Touko failed to hold back laughter as she and Arcanine reached the bottom of the cliff, her adrenaline racing. Arcanine looked over his shoulder, a goofy grin on his face and his tongue hanging from his face.

"Regal Pokémon my ass," Touko giggled and scratched his huge head behind his ears. "You're as silly as a Lillipup."

Arcanine rumbled in response.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Keep telling yourself that," Touko told him with a grin.

Arcanine reared on his hind legs, sending Touko tumbling backwards. She was caught by Zekrom, who sighed. He knew exactly what was going to happen next. Arcanine slapped his forepaws to the ground, his rear sticking straight in the air and a mischievous glint to his eyes. Touko crouched down, hands scraping the ground, and then with exaggerated quickness sprang towards her youngest Pokémon with a shriek. Arcanine leapt into motion, leaping into the air and lightly batting Touko with a front paw. She jumped, careful to mind her injuries, and swatted Arcanine on the head before quickly sidestepping around him. He pushed her back with his tail and then reared up on his hind legs, towering several feet above her. She attacked his defenseless belly with a hug, and pushed his three-hundred-fifty-pound bulk to the ground on his back. He scrabbled with his paws, but she held tight and finally he stopped. She laughed, solidifying her victory, and let her play opponent up.

Volcarona rolled her eyes, in the completely weird way that bug Pokémon somehow managed, and Lucario grinned and shook his head.

Touko pointed her finger at the two Pokémon. "Don't pretend you didn't make me do that with you when you were still Riolu and Larvesta," she reminded them. Arcanine had been evolved at a young age, so even though he was in his evolved form he still had the mentality of a Growlithe. Lucario grinned sheepishly while Volcarona scoffed.

Absol had not moved from his perch on a rock beside the ocean, and Touko recognized the slightly crouched stance with his head cocked so that his horn was slightly raised. His eyes were half closed and he remained perfectly still. Samurott noticed it as well, and he rumbled softly at Touko with a worried look in his eye.

"I know," Touko told him, as Absol's eyes flew open and his body stiffened. He seemed lost for a second, and Touko walked over to steady him and make sure he didn't lose his footing. He blinked four times while his pupils dilated to their normal size and then looked at Touko. He shoved his head into Touko's bag, receiving a slight complain from her, and took out every Pokéball but Zekrom's and his own.

Touko understood, and returned her team to their Pokéballs. "I'm sorry," she whispered to them as she set the Pokéballs gently in her bag. It had been such a long time since the last time they had all had fun together. Back in Unova, campfires, picnics, and sleeping under the stars had been things that Touko and her team did regularly, to bond and grow closer.

Absol began to scale the hill once again, and Touko mounted Zekrom and leapt into the sky. They did not stray far from the land in case anything happened to him, and they were back at the cave in no time. Absol waited until Touko was on the ground before he entered, making his way backwards into the deep where the filtered sunlight did not reach. Zekrom fell down to all fours to fit through the cave opening, tucking in his wings and keeping his head low. When they could no longer see, he powered up his tail and the cave was illuminated.

Suddenly Touko stopped.

"N," she breathed, realizing they had forgotten completely about him.

Absol turned back, conflicted. He was obviously anxious to make their way to the back of the cave, but knew that it would be wrong to leave N.

So they turned around and made their way back.

When they stepped back out into the light once more, Zekrom let out a roar. It echoed off the surrounding cliffs and travelled across the sea, though that much distance was not needed. On the other side of the small island, the fire dragon's head perked at the noise and he ushered his friend onto his back and shot into the sky, letting out a cry of his own.

Back at the cave Touko and her two Pokémon all saw the white shape flying towards them and heard his call. However, Reshiram's shriek was not the only noise that they heard—the shrill cry of another flying beast was heard, close, and Absol's hackles rose with dread

"Come on," Touko whispered with urgency. "Hurry."

Every second dragged as Reshiram flew above the trees, low to the ground and trying not to attract any unnecessary attention. They had almost reached the cave, and they could just begin to make out N's facial features when a shape appeared from the clouds on the horizon. A Hydreigon, with someone at it's back. Touko's heart plummeted and she screamed out to him, but before her voice reached him a powerful Hyper Beam did.

Zekrom was building up a cry as Reshiram's wing was damaged, causing him to plummet to the ground a ways away from Touko and her Pokémon. Just as he was about to leap into the air to challenge the Hydreigon Touko leapt up and grabbed his neck, forcing his head down.

"No," she hissed through gritted teeth. "Don't let them know we're here."

Zekrom's teeth were bared and his muscles clenched with rage, but seeing the fear in Touko's eyes caused him to calm down. Absol was already running to the spot where N and Reshiram had fallen, and Touko and Zekrom followed.

Zekrom was careful to step lightly as he and Touko followed Absol. Touko's vision was blurry; her heart was pumping way too fast with adrenaline. She stumbled and tripped over a root on the way, Zekrom caught her and they continued making their way over to their fallen friends.

It was not hard to find them once they were close. The faint cry of Reshiram and the broken trees gave it away. Zekrom's counterpart was tangled in the pine trees, his wings caught and his body too exhausted to try to free himself. N lay on the ground nearby, still and unmoving. While Zekrom worked on getting Reshiram free, Touko shakily ran toward her old rival.

He was unconscious, and there was a deep gash across his chest. His lower arms and face were scratched from the fall, but he was otherwise okay.

Touko quickly reached into her bag to pull out some medical tape. She hastily taped his wound shut, then tried to hoist him over her shoulders. She cried out in pain as his body rubbed against her still-healing skin, but managed to get him in a painful piggyback. She took one step before her body collapsed, and she lay on the ground panting.

Zekrom had freed Reshiram from the trees, and was supporting him with his shoulder. Touko sent out Arcanine, and with his and Absol's help got him onto his back. She climbed up as well to keep him from slipping off.

The cry of the Hydreigon came again, this time much closer, and Touko motioned to Arcanine to move. She didn't leave the sight of Reshiram and Zekrom however, and with the white dragon badly injured they seemed to move at a crawl.

Absol suddenly looked up, his eyes wide with terror. Arcanine sniffed at the air and whined fearfully. Touko sniffed as well, and whipped around to see the forest behind them alight with fire.

The Hydeigon and its master circled above, and Touko was thankful for the thick cover of the trees. It opened its mouth wide and shot flames onto the tips of the trees, lighting them on fire too.

"Zekrom! We need to move!" Touko screamed at her Pokémon, and called out Volcarona to help him support Reshiram. She took the dragon's other wing over herself, and together she and Zekrom led him through the trees.

N let out a soft cry, and Touko turned her attention back to him. He was still unconscious, but he had a look of pain on his face. Another cry from the Hydreigon, this time very close, distracted her once again and as it flew overhead—shooting more flames all the while—she caught a glimpse of a familiar face she hoped she'd never see again.

Ghetsis.

He no longer wore his cape, but instead he had donned a more normal outfit—probably to attract less attention to himself in public places.

"You bastard," Touko growled through gritted teeth. "Trying to kill your own son. You cold, heartless bastard."

The flames began to come closer, and Touko's heart rate rose. Fear was like acid in her throat, and her breathing was quickening.

They were almost at the cave when the trees in front of them were set alight. Touko screamed as a burning branch fell in front of them, but had to react quickly and hold onto N as Arcanine reared back with a fearful cry. The wild Pokémon of the island were running around them, fleeing from the flames for their lives. Trying to get to the edge of the ocean, away from the trees and the fire. Trying to save their own lives.

Arcanine was panting with fear and Absol was looking helplessly at Touko. Reshiram and Zekrom were behind them, their bodies made to withstand fire to a certain extent, but they were the only ones.

"Volcarona, use Hurricane!" Touko cried, and Volcarona immediately leapt into the air. A wind picked up around them, but instead of putting out the fire as she had hoped it only intensified it. The flames shot up several more feet in the air, and Touko leaned down over N to shield him from the scorching heat. It stung her eyes, and even Arcanine—who was a fire Pokémon himself—whined in discomfort. Touko felt tears well up in her eyes, both from the stinging and from defeat. She couldn't reach her bag to bring out Samurott and she didn't have a move that would set the fire out.

They were trapped.


	8. Chapter 7: Unity

**Chapter Seven**

Reshiram seemed to sense that they were in trouble, for he lifted his head and walked on his own for the first time since they had found him and N. He opened his mouth, but instead of breathing out with Flamethrower or Dragon Pulse he breathed in. The fire was sucked from the ground into his mouth, and his tail went alight with the new power entering him.

Touko seized the change and ushered everyone to the rocky opening.

By now almost the entire island was alight. The dying rays of the dusk sun made it look like the sky itself was on fire as well. Even the shrubs in the entrance to the cavern were beginning to catch fire, and Absol ran ahead and waited for them to catch up. Zekrom powered up his tail once more, and the cave was filled with soft light.

They kept going until the noise of the crackling of the fires and the crashes of the falling trees were dampened. Then Arcanine lay down to let Touko and N off, and Zekrom gently placed Reshiram on the ground as well. Touko returned Arcanine to his Pokéball and scoured her bag for more medicine.

She found a Hyper Potion, and though she knew it would not fully heal Reshiram's wing it was bound to do something. She sprayed him with it, receiving an earsplitting cry from the dragon as it stung his bare flesh. He whipped his head towards her and opened his mouth, ready to blast her with Dragon Pulse, but Zekrom growled at him and stood in front. Reshiram hesitated for a brief second before he whimpered in pain and let Touko continue.

Absol lay wrapped around N, keeping his heat from seeping onto the cold floor beneath him. Touko quickly finished up with Reshiram—a burn heal and the potion sped up the healing process for his injured wing, and with some tape to seal the wounds from infection and a makeshift brace from thick branches she had finished with him. She then turned to N, and brought out some ointment for him.

As the thick liquid settled on his skin he cried out, and Reshiram growled at her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zekrom scowl and smack him in the side of his head with his wing, to which Reshiram snarled and spit a blast of fire into his face. Touko turned and glared at them, and both dragons hesitated and then looked down. She rolled her eyes as she pulled some tape from the roll to bandage one of the worse cuts on N's forearm.

When she had treated all of his minor lacerations she pulled back his shirt to take a good look at the gash across his chest. She had temporarily closed it back in the forest, but it had reopened and his already bloodstained shirt was slick. Her fingers trembled as she unbuttoned the white overshirt and tenderly pulled off the right black undershirt to take in the entire wound. The tape would not do. She motioned for Absol to find her some gauze as she took out a cleansing pad.

"You saved my life," she murmured to his unconscious form. "Now I'm going to save yours."

Touko was careful to avoid direct flesh as she cleaned the wound, not wanting the solution to sting him. Absol butted his head against her arm, fresh gauze in his mouth. She thanked her Pokémon with a pet before working on securing the gauze against N's chest.

She instinctively stood in front of N as the cry of the Hydreigon was heard from directly outside the cave. Absol's teeth were bared as he lowered himself into a defensive crouch, and Zekrom stood up as much as the low ceiling would allow and spread his limbs out aggressively.

They waited with bated breath as they heard the Hydreigon clumsily making its way through the cave. It had poor night vision, and with nothing to light the way it and Ghetsis were blind. Touko heard an exasperated mumble, and their noise started to face as they backtracked to the entrance.

She noticed she was still crouched defensively in front of N, and saw him briefly open his eyes. They focused on her briefly before he fell unconscious again. Touko sighed and sat backwards, worry like acid in her throat.

_Is this what you felt like when you were treating me?_ she wondered. _Did you even care? I did ruin your dream and the world you made for yourself, after all…_

She shook away the thought and leaned back on the cool stone. Her own wounds had almost healed, but even so the drop in temperature offered a soothing numb.

Zekrom rumbled something to Reshiram, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Zekrom gently inspecting Reshiram's hurt wing. She smiled to herself as she watched her Pokémon's concern for his once enemy.

Then the cave was silent. The noises coming from outside suddenly seemed louder, and now that Touko was not distracted she could hear nearly everything. She hadn't noticed the cries of the wild Pokémon before, and she felt sick with when she thought about what must have been happening to them.

Absol walked over to her, sensing something, and she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad I found you when I did," she murmured to her Pokémon. "I don't know what would have happened to you otherwise."

Absol purred into her shoulder in response. Touko had found him tied to a tree deep in Pinwheel Forest, left to die from someone in Castelia City. As Absol were uncommon in Unova, mainly in the south and east portions, many people mistook their uncanny appearances at the sites of disasters the wrong way and blamed them. Her own Absol had been lucky she had found him.

She listened to the forest slowly burning away to nothing, and hoped that the other side of the island would not be affected. Then there would still be hope for the Pokémon living where she was taking temporary refuge. She bunched up N's ruined clothing, putting them under his head as a sort of pillow, and sat back against the wall of the cave.

Eventually Zekrom and Reshiram well asleep, Reshiram slightly leaning against Zekrom. She smiled and shook her head at the two Pokémon, imagining the fit they would both throw if they found out there were in such close proximity to one another. Absol soon fell asleep too, curled up beside Touko.

The stone beneath them was starting to get cold as the night grew deeper, and Touko called out Arcanine. Absol drowsily moved so that Arcanine could position himself beside the wall where they just were, and helped Touko drag N over to Arcanine's belly. His long, thick fur cushioned him, and Touko leaned against him as well. She heard Arcanine rumble in content, completely okay with the two Trainers using him as a makeshift sofa.

For a Pokémon that sure was a big pile of energy and playfulness, Arcanine knew exactly when he had to be calm and when he had to be ferocious. And now as he held up his Trainer's injured friend, he knew it was time to be still. He craned his neck backwards to sniff N, whimpering at Touko with worry as he smelt the wound.

Touko smiled and scratched her Pokémon's head behind his ears. "Don't you worry," she told Arcanine. "He'll be fine."

She hoped for the sake of everyone that she was right as she let herself drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>A loud, painful screech woke Touko the next morning.<p>

Arcanine's head immediately shot up, and Absol was crouched with his teeth bared faster than she could blink. Ordering Arcanine to stay with N and the two dragon Pokémon, she ran out of the cave with Absol by her side.

Touko had to stop and wait for her head to clear as she took in the carnage around her. As far as she could see the forest had been destroyed, blackened twigs standing where strong trees once were. There were no Pokémon in sight, and when she and Absol heard the cry again—fainter, but closer—they took off running in the direction that it came.

Touko gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth as they came up over the ridge. A small Linoone, probably just evolved, lay trapped under a large tree. It did not move, but when Touko came near it opened its eyes and looked at her sadly.

"You're…alive!" she exclaimed, her voice shaky. She knew the Pokémon didn't have long. "I can help you…I just need to…lift this…" She broke off as she pushed at the tree, throwing her weight at the fallen giant to get it off the Linoone. Absol helped her as well, and though she almost fell when it gave a first movement they were able to push it far enough for Touko to swoop in and grab the injured Pokémon.

"We're going to get you help," she told it, holding its bloodied body against her chest. She didn't try to hold back the tears that were now falling freely down her face. "We're going to make you better…"

The Linoone mewled and tilted its nose against her chest. Touko lost her footing as she tried to find her way back to the cave but steadied herself, but noticed Absol was no longer with her.

He stood several feet behind her, his head down and deep sorrow in his eyes.

"Come on!" Touko cried to him. "We need to—"

She stopped and looked down at the Linoone.

With its eyes closed and mouth slightly curled upwards in content, Touko almost mistook it as being asleep. But when she looked at its chest and did not see movement, she let out a shocked cry and fell to her knees.

And, voice wavering, eyes wet and hands shaking, she began to sing.

She sang the song that was sung at every funeral she had ever attended. A beautiful melody, gentle and filled with love. She had sung it at her father's funeral and then again when she was younger and found a Pidove that had been caught in barbed wire and died. After she had marched home, grabbed wire cutters, and cut down all the barbed wire, that is.

Touko felt the air around her still as she continued the melody. It was just her and the Linoone; not even Absol was in her thoughts. Her voice caught during one particular part and she had to stop to regain control before she could continue, but she kept going afterwards. She needed to.

When she finished, she gently laid the Linoone down under a pine that had not been touched by the fire. Its low-hanging branches covered the Pokémon's body, and Touko stood up and wiped her eyes.

"I didn't know you could sing," N murmured behind her.

Touko screeched and leapt backwards, tripping over a root and falling on her bottom. She was about to yell at him when he noticed that his face mirrored hers, moist-eyed and solemn.

Instead she scoffed as she got up. "I can't."

N frowned and attempted to cross his arms, but his wound prevented him from doing so. He deepened his scowl to compensate.

"You're not supposed to be out," Touko snapped at him, turning him around and turning him towards to the cave. "You're still hurt."

He let out a _tssh_. "So are you," he mumbled, running a gentle hand along the still-healing flesh on her arm.

Touko yanked her arm back and turned away. Her father's words echoed in her head. _Never show your weakness,_ he had told her. Before he had been diagnosed with the illness that would eventually take his life.

Shaking away the memory, she gave N a shove. "Just go back so you can rest," she told him, pushing him back the way they came.

Absol followed behind them, smirking at Touko. She scowled at her Pokémon, and he simply shrugged and trotted off ahead.

"You do have a beautiful voice though," N told her. "There was never singing when I grew up. I didn't know about music."

Touko couldn't help but to feel a pang of pity for him. "My mother sang to me every night until my father died," she told him, looking down. "She never sang again after that."

"So you taught yourself to sing?" N inquired.

She nodded. "More or less."

N smiled and looked at her. "You did a good job."

Touko simply scoffed and kept walking.

N seemed just as perturbed at the blackened forest as she was. His eyes constantly scanned the barren land around them, and Touko noticed he constantly fingered the Rubix Cube attached to his belt. It was probably his nervous habit of his.

Zekrom was outside helping Reshiram into the sun when the two trainers reached the cave. Reshiram looked suspiciously at Touko and N as they approached, but Zekrom sighed and whacked him with his wing once again. Again Reshiram retaliated, and Touko sighed and turned to N.

"I can't wait until Reshiram's healed," she grumbled. "Then we get to look forward to doing this with all their strength."

N simply laughed. "At least they're getting along, right?" he questioned her, turning his eyes on hers.

"Perhaps," she allowed.

Arcanine was sprawled out in the entrance, soaking up the warm sun. He didn't notice as Touko approached him, and she woke him suddenly by pouncing onto his stomach. He let out a bark and tried to scrabble up, but Touko laughed and held tight. When he noticed it was nothing more than his trained, he calmed down and sneered at her.

Touko sat up and crossed her arms in mock disapproval. "Don't give me that look," she told him.

Arcanine added teeth to his scowl.

"I'm warning you!" Touko growled with the shake of her finger.

Closing his eyes and showing more teeth was his answer to her challenge.

"Fine!" Touko cried and leapt up, batting Arcanine's nose in the process. Arcanine scrambled to his feet, and swatted his trainer with a giant paw. She bared her teeth at him and growled, and he bared his teeth and growled back before lolling out his tongue once more and sinking down on the warm stone once again.

N was laughing at the two now. "You're ridiculous," he told Touko between laughs.

She shrugged. "I know," she responded with a smile, and sat back against Arcanine.

N did the same and sighed as he sunk into the Pokémon's warm fur. "We need to get out of here," he told her. "Ghetsis will be back for me. I don't think he knows that you're here; he just wants me." He sighed. "Knowing that we're together will be his icing on the cake."

Touko nodded. "We've done enough damage as is," she mumbled coldly.

They sat in silence as they watched Zekrom trying to get Reshiram to work his wing. The two were still a little cool to each other, but behaved more like siblings than they did enemies.

"Ideals and truth," she murmured aloud.

N turned to her. "Pardon?"

"Ideals and truth. What Zekrom and Reshiram represent," Touko told him. "But what comes when the two combine? The two brothers' sons tried it and destroyed Unova, but they used violence to try to conquer the other. What would come of it if they came together out of the shared passion to better the world rather than change it?"

"I…I don't know. I never really thought about it," N admitted.

"The perfect world based on what we already have," Touko answered for him. "You wanted liberation for Pokémon to fully perfect Pokémon. I saw perfection already in Pokémon and wanted to leave them be. But some Pokémon are already perfect without people, just as some are the opposite. We were both wrong to stick wholly to our visions, and instead we need to work together to truly do the world good."

"Yin and yang," N said, a smile forming on his lips. "Zekrom and Reshiram." He looked at Touko, a new determination in his face. The ferocity of it sent a shiver down Touko's spine. "Let's do it."


	9. Chapter 8: Tenderness

**Chapter Eight**

Touko and N sat beside the ocean as the high tide lapped at their legs. Three days had passed since the incident and both N and Reshiram were healing well. Reshiram would be flying again within a couple of days, and N's wound was nearly healed.

Zekrom and Reshiram were resting in their Pokéballs, as were the remainder of the trainers' Pokémon. It was quiet and peaceful without the two dragons' constant bickering, and Touko sighed in content as she laid on her back against the warm, flat stone. The sun had sunk below the horizon, and the air still retained the day's warmth.

"I never knew how quiet it was away from people," she murmured.

N nodded as he joined her on his back. "It's nice. You can think clearly, and intuitively."

Touko turned to him, her shoulder resting uncomfortably on the hard surface of the rock. "Why do you think Ghetsis hasn't come back yet?" she asked.

N shrugged, turning his head to face her. His eyes were dark. "I don't care what he's doing, just as long as he's not doing it to us."

Touko frowled. "What if he's still trying to harvest Pokémon's powers?"

N's voice was cold. "Then I'll make him pay myself."

Touko sat up and looked at the expanse of ocean. "He'll probably be back within the next week to make sure he's taken care of you," she told him quietly. "We should leave as soon as you're able. Even if we need to just take Zekrom."

"Perhaps," he said, letting out a sigh. He groaned as he pulled himself back up beside Touko.

Touko pursed her lips together. "What can he possibly be after? What's he hoping to achieve? The International Police is after him for Arceus' sake."

N scoffed. "The International Police. I was chased out of Sinnoh by them," he growled. "I was trying to start over there when they came after me. They wanted to take me away and lock me up." He shook his head violently at the memory. "Luckily I had Reshiram, and we were able to escape."

Touko frowned in pity for him. "Looker isn't really a bad guy. He's just a little…ah…passionate about his job."

"They came after me with force, Touko," N told her, his eyes wide and fearful. "They were going to hurt Reshiram. I…I needed to get out of there before they could." His lower lip quivered, just once. "I hurt them. Reshiram hurt them. They were going to hurt me, so he came to my rescue and forced them away from me. And then we fled. They're never going to allow me back into Unova, aren't they?"

Touko smiled at him. "You're a special case, N. Looker and I are…acquainted, in a way, so I could talk to him." Her grin broadened. "Who's to argue with me, the strongest trainer in Unova, anyways?" She leaned back for emphasis.

N laughed. "Enough challengers to wear you down and they might get you," he added, slightly more serious.

"Eh, look at how much we've been through," Touko said with a shrug. "We're dead men walking." She paused. "Well, a dead man and a dead woman walking," she corrected herself, earning a laugh from N.

He smiled. "But for now, we should celebrate that we've made it this far." His lips curled in a twisted grin as he gave Touko a push, sending her into the ocean with a screech.

"That wasn't fair!" Touko cried, pouting at N. He was laughing, off balance with one hand on his stomach and the other propping his body up. Touko grinned as she grabbed the hand supporting him, causing him to fall backwards, and then dragged him in by the leg. He fell on his back into the thigh-deep water, completely submerging himself except for his legs. He was lucky his wound had closed, or else the salty water would have been very painful for him.

Touko was still giggling when N emerged from the water and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her. She squealed as he let himself fall backwards, bring her down with him. A Magicarp swam away as the two trainers fell below the water, and Touko scrambled desperately to get up. By now any water Pokémon that had once been in their general vicinity were gone; scared away by the sudden commotion.

As Touko and N surfaced, Touko barely let N get a breath of air before she leapt onto his back and drove him under again. She flipped her wet hair out of her eyes, her long hair gathering down her back, happy neither of them had their hats on.

The tables turned, and N grabbed Touko's hips and brought her down to her neck. He came up behind her, wet hair sticking to his face, and laughed as she struggled against him. He wasn't prepared for her sucking in a deep breath and forcing herself under, though, pulling him along with him. When they broke the surface once more, they were both laughing so hard they could barely stand.

Touko whacked the water with her hand, sending a wave of droplets at N, and he scoffed and splashed her back. She snickered and stood up. He continued to lie in the water and let his legs rise to the surface, almost like he was on some sort of a floaty device.

She pressed her hands down on his chest, too exhausted to properly dunk him but still strong enough to send him under one last time. When he appeared above the water again he grabbed Touko's arm, pulling her down on top of him. They laughed, too worn out from their tussle to do anything else.

There was no trace of the sun now, but the nearly full moon provided enough light for the Touko and N to see. In fact that was an understatement; they could almost see perfectly with its soft light.

Touko sighed and rested her head on N's shoulder, a legitimate smile on her face. For the first time in a long time she felt free from her responsibilities and worries; free from all the shit that life had placed on her. Nothing really mattered.

She saw N staring at her out of the corner of her eye, and she immediately blushed with self-consciousness. The water lapped at the trainers' bodies, gently shifting them in time with the waves. She felt N sigh and crook his head, and when Touko turned to him he looked unusually content with a natural smile on his face. It was contagious, for she quickly looked down to try to mask her own.

N's hand reached up and brushed Touko's face, his fingers tracing her jaw line. Instinct made Touko lean her head into his touch, and she felt his hand gently turning her head to face him once again.

And then he kissed her.

It was small at first, barely the slightest brush of their lips. It was obvious N had never kissed anyone before. But as he went to pull away from Touko she leaned forward, pulling him back into their kiss once more.

Back in the forest Reshiram and Zekrom stood, hidden by a few intact conifers. Escaping from their Pokéballs hadn't been hard. They had silently watched as their trainers had wrestled in the water, Reshiram itching to snatch up Touko and drop her in the middle of the ocean but Zekrom—being slightly more resourceful—seeing that it was all in fun and stopping the vast white Pokémon. He had grumbled to him, informing him that they were simply playing, and the other dragon had calmed down. But when the two trainers had leaned in to kiss, Zekrom had motioned to Reshiram that it was their cue to leave and give them some privacy. And reluctantly, Reshiram obliged and followed the other dragon back.

N picked up Touko and sloshed through the water back to the beach, still locked in their embrace. He wasn't very graceful, however, and when they were almost on solid ground he tripped over a rock and sent the both of them tumbling onto the sand. Touko laughed as he looked down, embarrassed, and crawled back over to him. Her kiss assured him that everything was all right, and she gently led him out of the water.

He seemed tense; years without human contact not having prepared him for something like this. As he pulled back and looked Touko in the eyes she saw a slight trace of fear, uncertain if he was doing something wrong.

Touko smiled and kissed his forehead. "You're doing fine," she told him, earning a modest smile. She brought his lips to hers once more as they fell back on the soft sand.

The next day all she would remember would be the sound of the waves, the thrill of his touch, and ecstasy.

* * *

><p>Morning found the Touko and N curled up together on the shore, Touko's head tucked in under N's and his arms wrapped around her torso, holding her close. A wild Audino approached them, smiling at the two weird Pokémon sleeping in a lovers' embrace. It called its friend over to see them, and they both cooed over Touko and N before they scurried off.<p>

Touko was the first to wake much later. She slowly opened her eyes, the harsh sunlight threatening to blind her, and moved closer to N. She knew that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so instead she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest.

N woke around half an hour later, opening his eyes and yawning before looking down at Touko. She smiled.

"G'morning," she murmured.

N returned the grin. "Morning."

Touko kissed him softly on the nose. "Took you long enough to wake up," she joked.

N laughed. "You just woke up early."

"Yeah, whatever," Touko chuckled, sticking her tongue out at him and sitting up. He tightened his arms on her waist, and with a cry she was brought back against him. She laughed at his childish antics, but still leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder.

They lay like that for a long time, until the tide began to lap at their legs. Touko had forgotten how close they had fallen asleep to the water. She leapt up, grabbing N's hand and trying to pull him to his feet as well.

He chucked as she strained fruitlessly.

"You're…so…heavy!" she groaned, her grip on his hand slipping. She lost her balance and let go of his hand, falling backwards on her butt.

N laughed again as he got up and walked over to Touko, offering her his hand. She took it and allowed him to help her up.

"We should go back and get our Pokémon," she told him. "We could have a picnic."

N smiled at her. "You're very close with your team, aren't you?" he asked.

Touko nodded. "Closer than any trainer we know. Back in Unova, as long as we were in familiar territory I'd rarely keep them in their Pokéballs. We'd travel as friends, and when it came time to battle we were a team rather than a Pokémon and their trainer."

"Well, they love you very much," he told her.

Touko dropped her gaze and smiled to herself. "They've been with me through everything. They're my best friends."

She felt N's arms wrap around her, and she laughed as he held her tight. She liked this new side of N she had brought out, this down-to-earth, affectionate person that had been hiding in him probably since childhood. And at the same time, he was bringing out a new side of her as well.

She craned her neck to give him a kiss on the cheek, to which he responded by pulling her tighter to himself.

They walked back hand in hand, N directly avoiding her gaze. She chuckled to herself; he still had quite a bit of work to go. Nearly two decades without regular human contact could not be reverted in merely one night. But they'd do it together.

All was quiet in the cave, and Touko let her team out of their Pokéballs. N did the same, his own Pokémon staring suspiciously at the team that had felled them in their greatest hour.

"It's okay, guys," N told them with a smile. "We're friends now."

Zoroark came over to Absol, who stood patiently as the illusion Pokémon checked him over. When he turned himself into the disaster Pokémon, Absol purred and smiled. Zoroark quickly switched back, a smile on his own face as well.

The rest of N's team followed Zoroark's brave move, and soon the once-rivals were getting to know one another on a friendly basis. Of course Touko's team was very much at ease—she had worked very hard at socializing them—but N's Pokémon seemed a little tenser. Arcanine lay down with his tail whooshing slowly over the ground and a smile on his face as Klinklang hesitantly approached, Volcarona and Carracosta eyed each other from a distance, Samurott and Vanilluxe exchanged words and Lucario stood still as Archeops gradually grew near. Absol and Zoroark had already bounded out into the forest, and Reshiram and Zekrom watched beside their trainers.

"They'll get used to each other," Touko told N. "Zoroark and Absol sure did take a liking to one another fast."

They ushered their teams outside to allow them more room to breath, and were nearly knocked over by Absol. Zoroark, now disguised as Arcanine, came blundering after him. N and Touko laughed as they quickly leapt out of the way to avoid being run over.

The real Arcanine came over and pushed N from behind with his nose, his strong head nearly toppling the male trainer over. N let out an exclamation as he lost his balance, but Arcanine was there in a second to stop him from falling. Touko sighed as she scratched her Pokémon's head.

"You're just looking for trouble, aren't you?" she asked him playfully.

Arcanine rumbled and closed his eyes in pleasure as Touko scratched him behind the ears.

Zoroark, still disguised as Arcanine, tried to stop to avoid hitting him but was not successful. He quickly transformed in midair back into his real form as he bowled the fire Pokémon over. Absol chuckled at them from a ways away, and both Zoroark and Arcanine took off after the dark Pokémon.

Touko noticed N's worried expression. She lightly punched his arm. "They'll be fine, don't worry," she assured him with a smile. "I'll send Zekrom up to watch over them if you want."

She called the electric dragon Pokémon over, and with a nod he leapt into the air. Reshiram watched wistfully from the ground; his wing was not yet well enough for flying.

And hand in hand the two headed for the ocean, their Pokémon not far behind.


	10. Chapter 9: Peripeteia

**Note:**

Oh Ghetsis. I'm trying so hard to make you a badass but it's so hard with what GameFreak has given me to work with.

Uuuh...grasping at straws here. A little bit of generation crossover, and if you don't like older gen Pokémon in Unova fics you can just leave now. Especially if you have a problem with generation five characters with generation three Pokémon.

A little more language, next couple chapters will have a little more violence. Things will start picking up from here.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

They walked for nearly half an hour.

Touko and N's Pokémon began to calm down as the initial excitement of the other's team wore off, and soon they trailed loyally at their trainer's heels. Arcanine, Absol and Zoroark were still chasing after one another, though halfheartedly after such a long time.

Touko shook her head and laughed as Arcanine came up to her, panting. "I told you that you were going too wear yourself out," she told him with a scratch between his ears.

Archen had taken to the sky with Volcarona and Zekrom, and Carracosta had joined Samurott. Klinklang and Vanilluxe had been returned to their Pokéballs, for they did not have legs and found the journeying very difficult.

Touko looked over at N, who was watching Zoroark with worried eyes. She gave him a nudge. "Don't worry about them," she said. "Let him play. It's good for him."

"I guess so," he admitted with a laugh. "I just worry about him sometimes. He's my oldest friend." He paused, and then looked at Touko. "I know he's in good hands with Absol and Arcanine, though."

She shrugged and looked at her Pokémon fondly. "If there are any two better suited to play with antisocial Pokémon than Absol and Arcanine, I've not met them yet."

"Absol is always speaking so fondly of you," N told her. "I guess he had a bad experience before, and you saved him. He hasn't said what, though." He looked at her expectantly.

"Well, if he didn't tell you, what makes you think I'm going to?" Touko teased him. When he looked down at the ground, she smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'm kidding," she told him, earning a smile back. "I found him tied up in Pinwheel Forest. I guess people in Castelia don't know much about the Absol, and thought he was causing the disasters and left him to die."

"That's terrible!" N cried.

Touko shrugged. "People don't know. I'm just happy I found him when I did."

They walked in silence for a while longer. Absol and Zoroark had run deeper into the forest, while Arcanine had stayed behind to do his best to get Reshiram to warm up to him. His efforts weren't gaining him much, however.

Touko looked around for Absol and Zoroark. They had been gone for some time. When she didn't see them, she looked at N in concern. "Have you seen Absol and Zoroark?" she asked him.

N scrunched his brow in worry. "No," he told her. He looked around. "We need to find them." His breathing was coming faster in fear.

"Calm down," Touko told him, taking his hand. "Zekrom!" she called, and her electric Pokémon touched down in front of her. She pulled out her Pokéballs, returning all of her other Pokémon, and motioned for N to do the same. Reluctantly he did, returning even Reshiram.

They mounted Zekrom and he shot into the air. N held tight onto Touko, who grasped Zekrom's neck even tighter.

They circled the spot they had been walking along, watching the ground for any movement.

"There!" N cried, pointing near the ocean.

Touko looked where he was pointing and saw them. The two Pokémon were running as fast as their legs could carry them, until Zoroark morphed into a Braviary and lifted Absol off of the ground.

"Absol! Zoroark!" Touko called to them, and upon seeing them Zoroark steered their way.

Touko quickly got out Absol's Pokéball, and N did the same. Returning the two terrified Pokémon, they looked down just in time to see a blast of fire come their way.

Zekrom let out a cry and swerved out of the way, and Touko bared her teeth. "Dive-bomb whomever the fuck was messing with Absol and Zoroark," Touko snarled, and Zekrom let out his own snarl of sadistic fury. Tucking in his wings, he rapidly picked up speed as they shot towards the ground. His tail began to whirr as it charged itself, and Touko felt N's grip tightening around her as they hurtled closer and closer.

"Bolt strike!" she cried, and there was a giant flash of light as Zekrom devastated the ground with all the electricity he could muster, and Touko and N could do little more than hang on for their lives as he swerved upwards to avoids crashing to the ground below.

They flew up into the air, waiting for any sort of movement below.

And suddenly, faster than they could blink, an enormous green, snake-like Pokémon was hurtling at them at full speed. Touko could barely yank at Zekrom to move him out of the way as it snapped at them, sinister eyes emotionless and cold. The rider on its back wore a similar expression, except his was twisted with hatred.

"Ghetsis," Touko spat. She felt N stiffen behind her as he too recognized the evil man controlling the massive Pokémon.

"So you two survived," Ghetsis laughed, his robe flapping in the wind. "I expected as much. Too bad your white dragon is injured, N; you're having to side with the girl who once completely destroyed every plan you ever had for the world. I expected better of you."

"You expected nothing!" N shouted at him, his voice angrier than Touko had ever heard. "You were planning to destroy it anyways!"

Ghetsis laughed, a horrible and cruel sound. "You were but a pawn, N." The Pokémon he was riding let out a bloodcurdling screech, eager to go after the two trainers again. "Patience, Rayquaza," Ghetsis told the Pokémon, soothing it slightly.

"One of the legendary Pokémon from Hoenn," Touko realized. "How the hell did you get your hands on it?" she cried.

"Team Aqua was very involved with Team Plasma for a while," Ghetsis told her coolly. "But they were weak. They did not see broad enough. Galactic was more useful than they were. Luckily, they gave us Rayquaza before they…expired, per se."

Touko let out a cry, and Zekrom roared in turn. "Dragon Claw!" she screamed to her Pokémon.

It was madness, engaging in battle when she was still on Zekrom's back, but she had no other choice. They flew in the air, hundreds of feet above the ground, and charged Ghetsis and Rayquaza. The other legendary did the same, coming at Zekrom with its mouth open and its screech filling the air.

Soon they were scrabbling at each other in the air, more interested in tearing apart their foe than using their attacks. Zekrom used his feet to his advantage, raking his claws along Rayquaza's thick skin, while it countered with its strong mouth. It bit Zekrom again and again, snapping at his wings and limbs.

"Push it away!" Touko screamed, trying desperately to hold on. She felt N's grip slipping on her, and she turned to face him. "Hold on!" she screamed, and with a jolt Rayquaza was sent hurdling off of Zekrom.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" she cried, and before Rayquaza could reach Zekrom it was blasted with the massive shock wave. Ghetsis was nearly thrown from his perch, but Rayquaza righted itself faster than Touko thought possible and came back at Zekrom once again. It wrapped its body around Zekrom, squeezing him tight and preventing him from using his limbs. Touko let out a scream of warning as Rayquaza opened its mouth to answer Zekrom with a Dragon Pulse of its own, but Zekrom already knew. As Rayquaza was charging, he bit down hard on its arm, the skinny limb letting out a sickening crunch as it met with Zekrom's teeth. Rayquaza screeched and loosened its grip slightly, but that was enough for Zekrom to struggle free. N and Touko still clung to him, and as he flew away Rayquaza sent a jet of flame after them.

"Dodge!" Touko cried, and Zekrom swooped out of the way of the fire.

Ghetsis ordered his Pokémon after them, and Zekrom turned around to face it. "Zen Headbutt," Touko growled, and with a roar Zekrom flew towards the oncoming foe. Rays of light formed around his head, and when he collided with the other Pokémon it was sent hurdling backwards from the impact. But Rayquaza was not felled so easily. Touko could barely register the words "extreme speed" that came from Ghetsis' lips before the dragon was upon them so fast that neither her nor Zekrom had time to react. Touko lost her grip on her Pokémon, and she and N were sent falling backwards, down towards the ground below them.

"Zekrom!" Touko screamed, spinning through the air.

"We can't beat him," N shouted to her, tears welling in his eyes. "He's been training since you defeated him. And now he has Rayquaza. We need to come back for him."

Touko struggled to stop twirling in the air so she could respond. "No!" she cried back. "We can't back down! Not now!"

N dove for her, catching her hands in his. They fell together, hand in hand and eyes locked. "Touko," he said, "we don't have a choice. We can't lose."

Touko bit her lip. He made sense. Finally Zekrom caught up to them, catching the two trainers on his back and swooping back up to face Ghetsis again.

"No," Touko told him, her voice shaking. "Turn back."

Zekrom looked back at her, shock and horror reflected in his face. Never before had his trainer backed away from a battle. He kept on his path, however, unsure of what to do.

"I said no!" Touko yelled, and Zekrom sighed and closed his eyes. He turned, heading in the other direction of Ghetsis and Rayquaza.

She heard Ghetsis' laugh, mocking her, before she saw it begin to charge them. "Faster, Zekrom!" she shouted, urging him to go faster. She looked back again, into Rayquaza's soulless yellow eyes.

"What the hell did he do to you?" she murmured, knowing fully well that no Pokémon should ever have that look on its face. Rayquaza had been in the hands of Team Plasma, and there was no telling what they had done to it. Had they taken its compassion and its heart, as Team Rocket had once done with the legendary Mewtwo?

Zekrom's tail began to whir once again, and Touko and N held on right as the speed boost kicked in.

They dodged and turned in the air to keep out of Rayquaza's grasp, but their efforts did them little. Rayquaza was more powerful, and faster than Zekrom.

Touko sighed. They were running out of time. "Zekrom," she shouted, "summon a thunderstorm! We can conceal ourselves in it."

Zekrom looked at her worriedly. Last time they had flown in an electrical storm, she had nearly been killed.

"Just do it!" she cried, and N tightened his grip on her in a squeeze of encouragement.

Zekrom let out a roar, and the droning of his tail grew even louder. The clouds around them began to turn dark, and slowly started to churn around them. Ghetsis seemed to know what they were trying to go, for he ordered Rayquaza faster and more aggressively.

Thunder touched down to the nearby island, sending a crack through the air. Touko felt her heart quicken in anticipation and fear, for by ordering Zekrom to create a thunderstorm she had either saved them or brought upon their deaths.

Soon they were covered within the heart of the electrical storm, Zekrom's tail droning louder than Touko had ever heard before. Again and again it was hit with powerful bolt of lightning, to with it would then release its own surges of electricity.

Zekrom snarled, the noise powerful and vicious. Touko couldn't even decipher the individual beats of her heart it was pounding so hard. She felt N shiver behind her; he was caught in the moment as well.

They were safe—for now.

Rayquaza and Gehtsis were nowhere to be seen, blocked from reaching the two trainers on the legendary electric dragon's back. The electric storm swirled around them, the black clouds not resembling anything Touko had ever seen before. Her hair stood on end with the static, and she felt the power penetrating her skin and rushing through her veins. She felt more alive than she ever had before.

She heard Rayquaza's screech, somewhere nearby. They were safe, though, the powerful churning storm protecting them. Touko looked up and saw blue sky; an opening in the storm. Zekrom could protect them from the sides, but no prison was impenetrable.

Zekrom was so focused on the storm that he didn't see when Rayquaza and Ghetsis entered through the same hole that Touko had just noticed. She screamed a warning to him, and he reacted at the same time he was rammed by Rayquaza, the huge Pokémon throwing all its weight into him. Touko was nearly knocked off; she held on just tight enough so that her arms still kept her attached to him. But N had been taken off guard, and Touko let out a screech as she saw him fall. Ghetsis saw too, and he laughed as N fell faster and faster towards the ground.

They wouldn't be able to reach him in time.


	11. Chapter 10: Mourning

Sorry for such the late update. This was such a hard chapter to write; I probably rewrote it four times before just hoping for the best. Hopefully it isn't too angsty and stuff, and that it actually turned out a lot better than I thought it did!

Next update might take a while as well; exams have got me crazy busy. Sorry guys, I'll get back on track soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

"N!" Touko screamed, reaching out to him. Her hands slipped on Zekrom, and she clawed desperately at the air as she too began to fall.

Zekrom roared, and started after Touko. He caught her with his powerful arms, and in one fluid motion set her on his back once again as they dove down.

But Rayquaza was faster. It seemed to slither as it flew, and it wrapped itself around Zekrom and pushed him away. Touko reached into her bag, and finally found the Dragon Fang she had given to Zekrom when they were still training. With a yell she brought it into the air, and then with all her might plunged it deep into Rayquaza's hard skin.

Rayquaza let out a screech, and batted Zekrom and Touko away. It disappeared into the black clouds as Zekrom struggled to regain his composure.

"Go after N!" Touko cried, her voice going hoarse. He took a couple seconds to right himself, but then Zekrom nodded and folded in his wings, allowing them to descend quickly down to the ground. They broke through the cover of the clouds, and Touko felt her heart plummet when she didn't see N.

"Land on the beach," she told him, fighting to keep her voice steady. "He might have landed underwater…or maybe washed up on the beach…or something…" Her voice cracked on the last few words, and she shut her mouth and squinted her eyes before anything more happened.

When they touched down Touko brought out Samurott's ball, and sent him into the water. She waited, her teeth drawing blood from her lip, as Zekrom shuffled behind her.

Samurott did not surface. No human could hold his or her breath for that long. Touko brought her hand to her mouth, feeling her face scrunch up and her eyes begin to water, and fell back onto a rock that was chair-height.

Absol let himself out of his Pokéball, and padded up to Touko. He looked at her expectantly, knowing full well of the breakdown that she was trying so hard to delay, and gently laid his head down on her lap.

They sat like that while they waited for Samurott to return. Intensive training had allowed him to hold his breath for minutes at a time, but for Touko these minutes dragged like hours.

There was a splash, and Touko whipped her head around to see if Samurott had found anything. But he emerged alone, except for the odd Rubix Cube that N always had attached to his pants. His head was low with defeat, and his feet dragged in the sand.

Touko buried her face in her hands and cried.

They stayed there until night fell, Zekrom holding up Touko while Absol lay beside her. Samurott sat beside Absol, his face reflecting how Touko felt.

It was all her fault. If she hadn't gone looking for him she never would have been caught in the storm and crashed to the island. Of all the islands, why that one? Then he would have finished up and left before Ghetsis arrived, and he would be safe.

Another bout of sobs broke her, and her body was wracked with pain as her torso clenched and her lungs stopped allowing normal air function. He was dead; N was dead because of her.

She stood up, pushing off Absol, staggered over to the bush nearest them, and retched. Her stomach clenched as its contents were brought back up, and when she was done she fell to the ground a couple feet away. She didn't care that the sand was getting in her hair, or her face, or her mouth. She didn't move. The water lapped at her legs, and Absol nudged her to get up. She responded by tugging N's shirt tighter around herself and pulling her legs against her stomach.

Zekrom came up behind her and lifted her in his arms. She opened her mouth to complain, but the look that he gave her silenced any words that might have been forming. His red eyes were clouded, hatred and pain and sadness all apparent in his features. Never before had she seen him so intense in his anger, not even the first time they fought N and Ghetsis. Of course, that was to be expected—he had most likely just lost Reshiram. Despite herself, she was frightened by it.

Tears formed in her eyes once again, and when Zekrom set her down she fell forward into him. She wrapped her arms around his torso, a new crying spell emerging from her. Squeezing her arms tight around him in a hug, she felt him stiffen. Touko almost laughed when she realized he was nearly as awkward as N was.

In a life of pain and violence, Zekrom had never really learned what love was. He had always been a little more distant than her Pokémon like Arcanine—where in his eyes everyone loved him and nothing hurt—and not quite able to connect as they had.

And now, in Touko's embrace, he knew what care was. He knew sympathy, and he knew that two beings could share pain.

And he hugged back.

Touko looked up at him, her eyes watery. "I'm sorry," she told him, feeling her lower lip quiver as she felt her torso contract in another fit. Her legs gave out and she crumpled to the ground by Zekrom's feet, and Absol and Samurott were by her side in a heartbeat.

No one was going to get any sleep that night.

Touko fumbled with her bag until she retrieved her remaining three Pokéballs. Lucario, Volcarona, and Arcanine came out, looking around expectantly for N and his Pokémon. When they saw their trainer on her knees clutching Absol to keep herself level, though, they got the idea that something was horribly wrong.

Samurott rumbled something to Lucario, whose eyes widened and then clouded over. Volcarona overheard, and with a painful cry shot into the air. Arcanine, however, was more focused on figuring out the source of Touko's pain than listening to the senior fighter.

He rubbed up against Touko's other side, crawling on his elbows. He flipped his nose under her arm and licked her face, his tail swishing low against the ground. Touko buried her face into his thick fur, her body still shaking with sobs, and Arcanine curled himself around her body. He rested his head gently on hers, trying to protect her from whatever outside hurt was causing her pain.

Zekrom had gone after Volcarona to make sure nothing happened, and Lucario sat down slowly on a rock. Samurott hung his head low as he watched his companions mourning over their lost friends.

An agonizing cry from Arcanine told Touko that Samurott had shared the news with him. He let out a howl that splintering and cracking near the end, and curled around Touko even tighter. He let out a high-pitched whine, his cry piercing Touko's heart. She dug her hands into his fur, bringing him closer to her.

Soon Zekrom had landed with Volcarona, who lay down on the sand and curled herself into a ball. Samurott lay down beside her, resting his head near hers, and Zekrom walked over to Touko and Arcanine. He wrapped them in his wings, letting out a sorrowful rumble as well. Absol got up and walked over to a large rock by the ocean, sitting down and closing his eyes to the water. Lucario, who rested himself against the sturdy boulder, soon joined him.

Seconds turned to minutes, which turned to hours. Most of Touko's Pokémon had fallen asleep—Zekrom, Lucario, and herself were the only ones still awake. Zekrom had taken flight once again, scouring the island for any scant trace of N or Reshiram.

Touko carefully left Arcanine's embrace and walked over to Lucario. With a sigh, she sat down beside his perch. Absol had since walked down to the beach to sleep on the sand, and Lucario had claimed his old spot.

Lucario opened his eyes as Touko walked over to him, and looked at her sadly. Touko felt her lip quiver once more as any small hope she had held was quashed.

"Can't sense their auras?" she guessed sadly.

Lucario squeezed his eyes shut and looked down.

"Try Ghetsis," she growled, her lip slightly turned in a snarl.

Lucario's eyes turned dark and he nodded. He closed his eyes once again and looked out towards the ocean, his ears upright and his body perfectly still. Absol sleepily padded over, interested in what Lucario was doing. He sat beside them, his red eyes unblinking, and looked at Touko in curiosity.

Touko motioned for him to wait, and a couple minutes later Lucario opened his eyes and looked at Touko. The corners of his lips turned in a sinister grin, and Touko felt her own face mirror his.

"You found him?" Touko asked him.

Lucario nodded.

Touko looked at Absol. "We're going after N," she told him.

Absol looked at her worriedly, and nudged her hand with his nose.

Touko frowned. "We'll be fine," she assured him with a pat.

Zekrom was the one Absol needed to worry about. The anger that must have been boiling in him would be immense, and there was no telling what he would do.

She walked back to Arcanine with Absol and Lucario in tow. "Rest," she told them, knowing full well that she would not follow suit. "We need our strength for tomorrow."

Lucario nodded, his eyes hard, but Absol simply sat there. His eyes pierced Touko's, and it took a couple of seconds before she understood.

"I'm not going to do anything irrational," she told him comfortingly. "We go in, we destroy whatever new plans Ghetsis has, and we bring him to justice. Nothing more."

Absol sighed, reluctantly believing her, and settled down beside Arcanine.

It was some time later before Zekrom returned. His eyes were sad, and he failed to pick up his feet as he walked back to her.

Touko reached out her hand to him, and he closed his eyes and rested his face against it. Pain tainted his facial expression, and he slouched in defeat.

Touko bowed her head, resting her own face against his. New tears fell down her face once again, and her lower lip trembled as she opened her mouth.

And for the second time since she had left Unova, she sang again.

Her voice shook as she sang a new melody. Zekrom opened his eyes and looked at her, a sad smile crossing his face. But Touko could not finish her song, for before she did she was attacked with another fit of weeping.

Her knees gave out, and Zekrom reached out as fast as he could to grab her before she fell. He rumbled worriedly at her, but all Touko could do was hold on to his arms for support.

Zekrom set her down beside Arcanine once more, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She'd hold it in until Zekrom fell asleep; she didn't want to worry him.

She forced a smile, and stroked his face. "Sleep," she told her Pokémon. "You need rest for tomorrow."

Zekrom opened his mouth to challenge her, but a look from her stopped him in his tracks. He rolled his eyes, and comically dragged his feet as he walked over to his spot. He sat down against a tree and lay down, but did not close his eyes until Touko caught on and pretended to be asleep.

It would be a long night, she conjectured; as she felt the tears silently begin to flow once more.


	12. Chapter 11: Setback

**Chapter Eleven**

Touko didn't sleep that night.

Or any of the other nights following the two weeks they stayed on the island.

She thought she did a few times, but the sudden image of N—floating, tangled in seaweed—had woken her with a start.

One night she had stood up and walked over to the large rock that had once been Lucario's perch, and lay down against the smooth stone. The sound of the waves lapping against the shore and the gentle spray of the sea hitting the rock calmed her, and she was able to close her eyes and relax.

Sunrise came, and again Touko still had not gotten any bit of rest. She forced her eyelids open as Zekrom rumbled quietly to her, and slowly hoisted herself off the rock.

"We need..to learn," she slurred to her dragon Pokémon. "'Bout…Rayquaza."

Zekrom's face scrunched as he heard the name.

Touko shook her head, half to clear her foggy mind and half to show that she was disagreeing with him. "S'not Rayquaza," she told Zekrom. "Ghetsis. Pokémon always…obey their master."

The softening of Zekrom's features showed that he understood.

Touko stood to get up, but stumbled. Arcanine caught her with his body, and Lucario pushed her to her feet. Their worried eyes pierced her thoughts, and she frowned.

"Stop worrying," she told them, starting to regain the control of her tongue once again. She closed her eyes to stop the world from spinning around her, and when she reopened then Volcarona's face was only inches from her own.

The bug Pokémon chirped angrily at her, glaring at her trainer with her thousands of eyes. Touko reached out her hand, reassuringly stroking her face, and smiled.

"I'm fine," she stated firmly.

Volcarona did not look convinced, but backed away anyways.

Touko straightened herself out and reached into her bag for her Pokéballs. Returning everyone but Zekrom and Lucario, they shot off from the ground into the sky.

Touko felt tears sting her eyes as she watched the island grow smaller and smaller as they rose higher into the air. Somewhere in the ocean was N's body. Somewhere she could not find.

She squeezed her eyes shut to hold back another breakdown and gripped Zekrom tighter. Lucario put a hand on her shoulder, and when she turned back to look at him he was smiling reassuringly.

_How the hell did Ghetsis get his hands on a Pokémon as powerful as Rayquaza?_ Touko wondered, remembering some of the old myths she had read of the legendary dragon. One of the strongest dragons in the world, its attack power was phenomenal. But Zekrom was no weakling either. Rayquaza had to have a weakness. Something to exploit, that would able them to free it.

Touko was distracted from her thoughts as a large gust of air swept them, and she clung to Zekrom's neck. She then realized where they were going.

"We're going back to Unova?" she asked Lucario, who had been guiding Zekrom.

He nodded.

Touko pursed her lips. They'd have to stop somewhere to get something to eat—it had been nearly a day since she'd had any food, and the same went for her Pokémon—and that meant that they'd need money. Touko would have to go con some money out of some poor trainers, which meant taking her least threatening looking Pokémon—which in her case was Absol—and walking around until some poor soul who didn't recognize her challenged her to battle.

She'd leave her other Pokémon in her bag, and hopefully the fact that she was only using one Pokémon would attract more customers.

Touching down on Route 14, hidden from view by both the fog and the trees, she returned Zekrom to his Pokéball and hid it in her bag. Attaching only Absol's Pokéball to her belt, she let the dark Pokémon out to walk beside her.

She was in luck. Not even two minutes into walking along the path, she was stopped by an Ace Trainer.

"Hey, you!" she cried. "Do you only have one Pokéball?"

Touko nodded.

The Ace Trainer laughed. "Ha! It's my lucky day. I'm going for a new streak; you'll help me with that. I challenge you!"

Touko shrugged, and motioned Absol forward.

Absol rolled his eyes as he walked past, and sat down a few feet ahead of his trainer.

"He doesn't look very enthusiastic," the Ace Trainer said with a sneer.

"He never does," Touko lied.

Broadening her sneer into a grin, the Ace Trainer laughed. "You're using a dark type, eh? Well, Mienshao, go!"

The pink fighting Pokémon was sent out from its Pokéball, and let out a shrill battle cry. Its voice was lower than usual, so Touko guessed it was a boy.

"Let's start!" the Ace Trainer cried. "Mienshao, use Jump Kick!"

"Me First," Touko commanded.

With frightening speed, Absol leapt into action and launched himself into the air. Extending his hind leg, as the Mienshao let out a shriek his back paw caught his face and sent him tumbling to the ground. The force from the attack didn't allow the Mienshao to finish his attack, and he rolled upon impact before pushing himself back up.

"We're not going down easy!" the other trainer cried.

Touko grinned. _We'll see about that._ "Absol, Psycho Cut!"

Absol leapt for the Mienshao, his claws glowing a slight pink and extending half a foot from his paws. The Ace Trainer yelled at her Mienshao to dodge, but Absol was too fast, and raked the fighting Pokémon with the psychic claws. It shone bright white where Absol struck, signifying that he had hit a critical spot. Mienshao was as good as done.

Thrown a few feet away, the Mienshao lay immobile on the ground.

The trainer frantically returned him to his Pokéball. Looking a little disappointed, she sent out a Cryogonal in her Mienshao's place. Touko frowned. She never really did like that creepy ice Pokémon.

"Cryogonal!" The Ace Trainer cried. "Ice Beam!"

"Use Sucker Punch," Touko told her Pokémon. "Then hit it with a Hyper Beam."

The Cryogonal drew in the air around it, preparing for its Ice Beam. Bad move. Absol struck, hitting the ice Pokémon, and as it was falling opened his mouth for the Hyper Beam. Before the Cryogonal could get up, Absol pulverized it with a powerful Hyper Beam.

Two Pokémon down.

The Ace Trainer was starting to get suspicious now. "Who are you?" she hissed. "Are you a champion? Or a gym leader? Or something?"

Touko shook her head. "Not any of those, no."

The Ace Trainer frowned, and sent out a Musharna.

Touko had to stop herself from laughing aloud.

It was obviously the trainer's last Pokémon. She already knew that she was going to be defeated, for the look on her face said so. Touko did have a bit of guilt, but she knew the Ace would be out as soon as her Pokémon were healed challenging more people, their match nearly forgotten. It was how these people were.

The trainer called for a Psychic, and Touko called for a double Night Slash. Absol was lucky, and got three good hits in before the Musharna fainted at its trainer's feet.

The Ace Trainer looked bitter about their loss. Touko knew she would, too. But she still handed over the money, and Touko thanked her for the battle before continuing.

A hiker, a rich kid (which was very convenient) and just a wandering trainer all called her for battles and shared similar fates. Absol decimated his competition while taking almost no damage against himself.

"What do you say we get ourselves a snack?" Touko asked him. The whole ordeal had been a nice distraction, but she still knew that after she and her Pokémon were fed they would immediately continue their search.

Touko saw a little boy running up, most likely to challenge her, and she quickly let out Zekrom. The huge dragon towered above the both of them, and the child stared at him in horror for a few brief seconds before running back the way he came.

Touko, Absol and Zekrom shared a chuckle about that.

They took off to the sky, and flew to Castelia. Touko was sure to land a little ways away, and the sandstorm brewing on Route 4 was the perfect cover. Touko returned all her Pokémon to their Pokéballs, and clipped them all to her belt.

Grabbing some food for both herself and her Pokémon, she hurried back out to Route 4. They would go back to Route 11 to prepare, and then set on their way.

Zekrom soared high above the ground from Castelia, and Nimbasa looked like nothing but a miniature set from the sky. To the ground below, Touko and Zekrom would appear like a far-off Unfezant or another flying-type Pokémon.

Touko and Zekrom landed at the top of the waterfall on Route 11, and Touko quickly returned her dragon Pokémon to his Pokéball. She walked out to the edge of the cliff, and sat down against the rough stone. It was a long drop below, with two waterfalls leading down beneath her feet.

There was a screech behind her, and Touko whipped her head around to see. There was rustling in the grass behind her, and she nearly fell off when a Seviper leapt into the air. Touko whipped out Absol's Pokéball, who stood at her attention.

There was another screech as something desperately tried to fight off two more Seviper. The grass rustled manically, and the Seviper hissed with annoyance.

"Absol, let's go!" Touko told him, picking up a large stick to defend herself with. They charged the Seviper, Absol's claws growing longer and pink with Psycho Cut. Touko swung the large stick, catching one Seviper in the face, and Absol took on the other two.

Whatever was being attacked was still screeching, and it ran behind Touko. She didn't have time to see what it was, for the Seviper lashed out at her with its poisonous fangs and she had to defend herself. Jamming the stick into the Seviper's mouth, she drove it to the ground with a flying kick to the face. It hissed and bared its teeth at her, readying itself for another strike.

Absol had finished with the other two Seviper, and came flying in from behind Touko and landed a hit against the Seviper's neck. Absol bared his teeth and snarled at it, and the Seviper looked at its two foes carefully before reluctantly slithering off.

The Pokémon had now latched itself to Touko's leg, and she lifted it to see a frightened Oshawott clinging for dear life. It looked young, like it had hatched recently.

"You poor thing," Touko cooed, pulling the frightened sea otter Pokémon off her leg. It then proceeded to attach itself to her chest, shivering and whimpering with fear. It was wet, as if it had crossed the river to try to escape the Seviper. "Where's your trainer?"

The Oshawott's sad eyes told Touko that he didn't have one.

Touko pulled it closer to herself and looked at Absol. "We need to get it to a Pokémon Center," she told him, gesturing to the wound on Oshawott's side. If it was from the Seviper, than it would have poison already circulating in its bloodstream and could die. "Lead the way down from here."

Absol nodded, and took off. Touko followed him, running as fast as she could. Oshawott's breathing was shallow. With the sun beaming on their backs from the summer day, she realized with a shock that Oshawott's shivering was not from the water but instead from the poison.

Touko growled and brought out Arcanine. Without explaining, she hopped onto her Pokémon's back. Absol had stopped up ahead, and Touko quickly returned him to his Pokéball.

"Come on!" she cried to Arcanine. "We need to get to Opelucid!"

Arcanine let out a howl, and leapt down the cliffside. A couple of trainers looked up in suspicion, but before they could get her attention Arcanine was already galloping along the path.

A Braviary leapt out in front of them at one point, but with a fierce snarl and flamethrower from Arcanine it flew off.

Finally they were nearly at the end of the route. A small bridge was the last of their obstacles, and to Touko's dismay this one looked rather unstable. The fast current tore at the supports, and it would be impossible to swim across.

"Careful, Arcanine," Touko warned him, and he nodded in understanding and tiptoed onto the rickety old structure.

At the halfway mark, Touko was beginning to feel good about their progress. But Arcanine stepped on a bad board, and his front paw went crashing through the bottom. He let out a yelp, and Touko quickly pulled on his mane to bring him up.

"Quick, make a run for it!" she cried, and Arcanine pushed himself off in a leap for the end. He let out a yowl as his back paws broke through the rotting wood and his back end was dropped into the water.

Touko was starting to panic when she heard the cry of a male Unfezant. She looked up just in time to be plucked off of Arcanine's back, and she quickly cried out in protest. Arcanine watched helplessly as she was carried away, and quickly kicked his way back onto the bridge only to fall in once again.

The Unfezant dropped Touko and Oshawott by the water's edge, and went back for Arcanine. He could not fully lift the larger Pokémon, but with him pulling on Arcanine's scruff he was able to take away some of his weight to allow him to finish crossing.

"Seriously, taking risks like that, I don't know how you've managed to make it this far," a familiar voice scoffed behind her.

"Cheren!" Touko cried, nearly falling backwards into the river. "Where did you come from?"

Cheren laughed. "I saw you and Arcanine running like you were being chased by a herd of Bouffalant back there."

"Oh." Touko looked down at the Oshawott, who was starting to feel limp in her arms. "I'm sorry, I need to get to Opelucid," she told Cheren. "I found this Oshawott…he's been poisoned."

Cheren nodded. "I'll catch up to you; go on ahead."

Touko smiled in thanks and leapt back on Arcanine. They continued running along the path, and it didn't take long until they were at the eastern gate to the city.

It was just starting to undergo the drastic change from old-fashioned to high-tech, and at the moment was a mess. The Pokémon Center hadn't moved, though, and Arcanine and Touko burst through its doors to see that it was nearly empty.

"May I help you?" the nurse asked Touko.

Touko quickly returned Arcanine and ran up to the front desk. "Please help," she panted. "I found him being attacked by Seviper…and got her as soon as I could."

The nurse, whose nametag read Joy, barely gave Oshawott a glance before snapping into action. She quickly grabbed a stretcher, called over an Audino, and took Oshawott from Touko.

"You can wait here," Nurse Joy told her, hurrying with the Audino into the Intensive Care Unit.

Touko sighed and sat down on one of the couches and looked out the window. The sun was starting its descent into the sky. Another day that she could have been out looking for Ghetsis, wasted.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Sorry for that chapter, just needed to tie up some loose ends and cover some things I had planned to get to earlier. More plot next chapter, less...stalling. Haha.<p> 


	13. Chapter 12: Hiatus

**Chapter Twelve**

There was a younger guy, about five or so years older than her, on the couch across from her.

"Pretty impressive Arcanine you had there," he told her. Touko looked up. He looked pretty familiar, but she couldn't place him.

She shrugged. "I raised him from a Growlithe. We've been through a lot."

He studied her carefully, and Touko uneasily brought out her bag and pretended to be very preoccupied with it.

Then his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You're Touko!" he exclaimed. "The hero! The one who beat off Team Plasma and saved Pokémon!"

Touko closed her eyes. "Yes," she sighed. "That's me."

"That's so cool." The guy pursed his lips, fidgeting, but obviously couldn't stay silent for too long. "Do you still have Zekrom?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Could you bring him out?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's too big."

He looked dejected, but he backed off. Touko waited about a minute to make sure he wasn't going to say anything else, just to avoid being directly rude, and then took out Lucario's Pokéball and walked out of the center.

Touko climbed on the top of the Pokémon Center and then brought her fighting Pokémon out. "Let's do some hand-to-hand combat," she told him, setting down her bag.

Lucario nodded, and immediately fell into the defensive stance.

"You're weak to your own type of moves," Touko told him. "You need to be able to defend yourself." She knew that he could, but in their darkest hour if he faltered then he would fall.

She came at him with a punch, and he easily sidestepped. But she did not mean to land it, and instead brought her other hand up from beneath. He caught it at the last second, deflecting her blow with his paw.

"Good." Touko came at him again, this time from above, and felt a fat raindrop splatter against her nose. She didn't let it faze her, and kept going. Lucario dodged and tapped her head, symbolizing that he would have won there. Touko stood, and lowered herself into her own fighting stance.

"Close up," she commanded. The rain was starting to pour now. Lucario's drive would be put to the test, though Touko knew that with his Inner Focus it would be hard to distract him.

Lucario threw a punch, to which she dodged and came back with her own. He deflected it with a paw and threw another from below, and she twisted to the side to avoid it. Years of training together had turned them both nimble and very able to fight, and though Touko was not the best match for Lucario she could hold her own.

They must have looked frightening to people passing by, for the rain and thunder only added to the effect of them fighting on the rooftop.

They fought fiercely, letting their frustrations about the recent events out on each other. Punches, kicks, blocks and elbows were tossed from one to the other, each landing hits as well as taking them. Lucario's eyes glinted in the light from the lightning, and Touko knew that hers probably mirrored his.

She was starting to lost control of herself. She saw N's face flash in her mind, and she knew that it was because she was too weak that he was dead. So, tears running down her face and limbs shaking with a mixture of grief and anger, she pushed herself harder.

"Touko!" she heard someone call in the back of her mind. She hesitated, accidentally allowing one of Lucario's punches through, and immediately leapt back on defense. Lucario came at her once again, and as he readied his arm for a punch he was hit in the head with a rock. Both he and Touko looked angrily at whoever had disrupted their match, and she didn't know whether or not she was surprised to see Cheren standing below.

"Come on, get down from there!" he cried. "One of you is going to get hurt."

Touko looked at Lucario and held out her hand. "Good match," she told him, hating how her voice shook. They shook hands, and Touko realized the hardness in his eyes was gone—replaced by empathy when he realized what exactly she was feeling.

They jumped down from the lower end of the roof beside Cheren.

"Do you always fight on the top of Pokémon Centers?" he grumbled at them. Laughing, Touko shook her head.

They stumbled as a small girl pushed her way between the two of them through the door, holding a Karrablast in her arms.

"I need a doctor!" she cried.

Touko looked at her Pokémon. It didn't seem badly hurt. In fact, it seemed to just be sleeping peacefully.

An Audino came out from behind the counter, picked up the Karrablast, and held it close. They both started to glow pink, and the Audino closed its eyes.

"Heal Pulse," Cheren remarked. Touko nodded.

After a few seconds the Audino opened its eyes and handed the now awakened Karrablast to the girl. It cooed and smiled, and the girl gave it a hug and ran back out the door.

Touko quickly walked over to the Audino. "Do you know how long they're going to take with Oshawott in there?" she asked it, pointing to the Intensive Care Unit. The Audino shrugged before walking back through the swinging doors.

"Still waiting?" Cheren asked her.

She nodded.

"Let's go sit down," he offered, and walked over to the couches. The guy that had been there before was gone, to Touko's relief, so she didn't hesitate to take an entire couch to herself.

"So, are you still training with Alder?" she asked him.

Cheren nodded. "I still can't beat him. But I've come to realize that maybe I never will."

He sighed, and Touko put a hand on his back. "Don't say that," she told him softly. "All you need to do is train hard, bond with your Pokémon, and truly believe in yourself and your team." She laughed. "Look at me. You knew me as a kid. How do you think I got this far?"

Cheren adjusted his glasses and smirked at her. "I'm just guessing, but maybe it's because since you were little, when you wanted something you'd stop at nothing to get it?"

Touko laughed. "Yeah, like the time when we were five, and my mom had the cookies hidden up on that shelf…we took the barstools to try to get them…"

"…And you ended up with seventeen stitches in your head," Cheren finished with a laugh. "Then you were up there again the second you got home, trying to get at them again."

Touko couldn't help but to giggle at the story. "So you see," she told him, "if you believe in yourself and have tenacity, then you can do anything."

Cheren smiled. "Maybe you're right."

It was nice, talking with Cheren like they used to when they were younger. Before Touko had to independently rise to the challenge of saving Unova.

She lay back down on the couch, stretching out her limbs. Lucario grumbled as he moved out of the way of one of her feet. Smiling, Touko flicked her foot and caught him in the arm anyways.

Cheren was grinning at his friend and her Pokémon. "You've grown very attached to your Pokémon, haven't you?" he asked her.

Touko nodded. "Nothing could separate me from my team."

Cheren looked as the Pokéballs on his belt. "I know I won't be much of an opponent, but maybe you'd want to battle?" he asked her.

"Of course," she told him. She'd be sure to go easy on him, to send out types that were at a disadvantage. She didn't want to desecrate his spirit completely.

They walked out of the Pokémon Center once more. Standing beside Touko, Lucario waited for his turn to battle. Cheren took a Pokéball from his belt. The rain was pouring now, which Touko knew would power up Samurott's moves. She'd send him out against Cheren's Serperior.

"Go, Simipour!" Cheren announced, sending out the water elemental monkey.

Simipour let out a cry, and awaited Touko's decision. It looked stronger than the last time Touko and Cheren had battled.

"Arcanine!" Touko cried.

Arcanine let out a cry, looking at Simipour. The last time they had fought, Simipour had beaten Arcanine. But Arcanine had grown stronger since, and learned to better utilize his moves that were not fire-typing.

"You can have first move," Touko told Cheren. Arcanine stood in front of her, awaiting her command.

Cheren nodded. "All right Panpour, let's go! Rock Slide!"

Panpour nodded and let out a cry. Huge boulders materialized around Arcanine, and started to fall.

"Quick, don't let them hit you! Jump from one to the next before they hit the ground and get into the air!"

Arcanine roared, and leapt into the nearest boulder. His agile feet propelled him to the next one and onwards, until he was above Panpour.

"Iron Tail!" Touko commanded.

Arcanine's tail grew heavy and silver, and he used it as a club towards the water monkey.

"Dodge it!" Cheren yelled.

Panpour leapt away at the last second, but Arcanine was able to catch his tail in his teeth. He pulled Panpour towards him.

"Good, Arcanine! Now use Close Combat!"

Arcanine brought Panpour to the ground, and then leapt on top of him.

Cheren was obviously thinking quickly as well. "Panpour, use Brick Break on Arcanine's head!"

Panpour grabbed the fiery canine's ears, and brought their heads together with a crack. Arcanine howled and leapt backwards, tripping over himself.

"Arcanine! Get up!" Touko commanded. His right leg wobbled as he pushed himself off the ground, and Touko bit her lip in worry.

"Surf!" Cheren yelled.

Arcanine's ears flattened against his head in fear. "Arcanine, use Protect," Touko told him.

Arcanine nodded, and a small sphere encircled him as the wave of water crashed down on him. As it cleared away, Arcanine was already running for Panpour.

"Extremespeed."

Arcanine was masked in a white light, and before Panpour could move to defend himself he was hit full on. He was thrown against a tree, where he did not get up.

Cheren returned him to his Pokéball. "Arcanine's gotten stronger, and more skilled," he remarked.

Touko shrugged. "We practiced. A lot."

Cheren smiled, and sent out Gigalith.

"Volcarona," Touko called out.

Volcarona fluttered her wings, taking in her opponent. When she saw that he was a rock type, she angrily started to chirp to Touko.

"Don't worry, girl," Touko said, calming the bug Pokémon. "We've got this. Don't worry about the type advantage, okay?"

Volcarona retorted, but didn't argue further.

"First move is yours," Cheren told her.

Touko nodded. "Volcarona, Bug Buzz."

Volcarona shot into the air, her wings shuddering in anticipation. Vibrating them so quickly Touko couldn't make them out anymore, and suddenly Cheren's Gigalith was hit with a shock wave so powerful it nearly toppled him over.

"Stone Edge!" Cheren yelled.

Gigalith let out a cry, and with speed Touko didn't know he was capable of he charged Volcarona.

"Dodge it, and use Hurricane!" Touko shouted.

Volcarona twirled, shuddering her wings and causing a hot wind to whip violently around Gigalith.

"You of all people should know that flying moves aren't very effective against rock-types," Cheren remarked.

Touko merely smiled.

Gigalith was finally lifted into the air, much to Cheren's surprise.

"Double-Edge!" Touko yelled.

Volcarona stopped the hurricane, and came hurtling at the now-falling Gigalith at breakneck speed. She slammed into him, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Good work, Gigalith," Cheren told his Pokémon as he returned him to his Pokéball.

Volcarona landed beside Touko. "I told you we could do it," Touko told her, patting her head.

Volcarona let out a happy chirp as she too was returned. Their battle was going quicker then Touko had expected.

"Serperior, go!"

The huge snake-like Pokémon was sent out, and glared down at Touko. She chucked. "You don't scare me," she told him. "I've known you since you were a Snivy."

Frowning, Serperior further raised his head, awaiting Touko's choice of an opponent. Touko sent out Samurott. Cheren scowled as well at her choice, but did not argue. "First move is yours again."

_He's underestimating me,_ Touko realized. _He thinks Serperior's speed is going to get Samurott. _She grinned, mentally establishing a plan. _He's wrong._

"Swords Dance," she called.

Samurott nodded, and brought out the blade within his armor. Waving it in the air, his face grew more determined as he channeled his energy towards his strength.

"Leaf Blade!" Cheren commanded.

Serperior's tail turned a bright white, and he lashed out towards Samurott. He took the attack square in the chest, and fell backwards.

"Great job, Serperior!" Cheren called out.

Samurott leapt to his feet, not hurt as badly by the attack as he should have been. "Come on, Samurott! Use Surf!"

A huge wave of water formed around Samurott, and he sent it towards his opponent.

"Ride it, and use Megahorn after it hits Serperior!" Touko told him.

Nodding, Samurott leapt into the wake. His horn glowed a similar white to Serperior's tail during Leaf Blade, and pointed it at the grass Pokémon.

"Dodge!" Cheren commanded, but Serperior had nowhere to go. The wave crashed down on Serperior, and immediately after it his Samurott leapt in. He hit Serperior with Megahorn, sending him toppling backwards at Cheren's feet.

Cheren returned Serperior to his Pokéball. "I never knew Samurott could learn Megahorn," he remarked.

"He doesn't," Touko told him. "We met someone in Mistralton who offered to teach him."

Cheren was about to respond when the door to the Pokémon Center opened, and Nurse Joy stepped out.

"Your Oshawott is almost healed," she told Touko. "He's going to need to stay overnight, but you can come see him now."

"Raincheck?" Touko asked Cheren, who nodded. Turning back around, the two trainers and Lucario followed Nurse Joy back in. Touko returned Lucario to his Pokéball before they got inside.

Oshawott was on a table, looking very tired. He smiled slightly as Touko sat down beside him.

"Do you have his Pokéball?" Nurse Joy asked her.

Touko shrugged. "No, I just found him before I brought him here," she explained.

Nurse Joy pursed her lips. "I'll go check the database to see if anyone is missing their Oshawott." Picking up her clipboard, she got up and left Touko alone with Oshawott.

Setting her hand down on Oshawott's forehead, Touko was relieved when she didn't feel a fever.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked him.

Oshawott nodded, and smiled up at her.

"I know you're not a wild Oshawott," Touko told him. "You're far too friendly with people. You used to have a trainer. Did they release you? Or did you run away?"

Oshawott nodded sadly, the memory obviously not a good one.

Touko ran her hand along his cheek. "I'm not going to leave you here," she told him. "You're too little for the strong Pokémon here. Would you like to travel with us?"

Oshawott let out a squeak and nodded again, this time much more enthusiastically.

Smiling, Touko reached into her bag and pulled out a Pokéball.

"Welcome to the team, Oshawott."


	14. Chapter 13: Reunion

**Chapter Thirteen**

Touko woke the next morning refreshed and ready. It was different for her, sleeping in an actual bed enclosed within manmade walls, and it felt a little odd after so many months in the outdoors. After everything was done, she'd have to spend some time getting used to society again.

She draped her feet over the edge and yawned. Pushing herself up, she quickly showered and dressed before heading back out to the medical section of the Pokémon Center.

When she came down the stairs, Touko found Oshawott playing with Cheren's Liepard. She smiled and walked up to them, seeing Cheren watching with a grin on his face as well.

"Oshawott is all better," he told her.

Touko laughed. "I can see that." She crouched down to Oshawott's height, and the otter Pokémon came running up to her. "How are you, Oshawott?" she asked him when he planted his paws on her knees.

Oshawott responded with an excited cry.

"Are you ready to come with us?"

Picking the scalchop off of his chest, Oshawott lifted it up high with a nod.

"So you're awake," Nurse Joy said from behind Touko. She smiled as she walked up beside the trainer. "Oshawott is as good as new. No one is missing their Oshawott, but I think you already found that out yesterday."

Oshawott lifted his head high as he scurried up onto Touko's shoulder.

"Yeah, I figured when my Pokéball worked on him," Touko remarked.

"So I suppose you're going to continue on in whatever it is you're doing?" Cheren asked her. They'd have to finish their battle some other time.

Nodding, Touko sighed. "I can't afford to lose another day."

Cheren shrugged. "Can't argue with you there." He paused, thinking about what he was going to say, and then put a hand on her shoulder. "Be safe, Touko. Don't get yourself into anything you can't handle."

An image of her and Ghetsis's flashed in Touko's memory, and she suddenly remembered why she had come in the first place. "Actually, there was something that I was hoping you knew," she told him. "About a certain legendary Pokémon."

Cheren pushed up his glasses. "I'll help in any way I can. Which one is it?"

"Rayquaza."

Midday found Touko and Cheren in the Nacrene Library, reading about the legendary Pokémon.

"Here's something," Cheren announced. "'Unmatched in attack, it depends on offensive force and speed in combat.' Sounds to me like that doesn't leave much for its defense."

Touko nodded. "It says here that for what it lacks in defenses it makes up with integrity and power. I think we've found our weakness."

Touko called out Lucario, and nodded at him. "Thank you for everything, Cheren," she told her friend.

He shrugged. "Anytime. It's what friends are for."

She smiled, and ran back out the door.

Not caring if anyone saw, she called out Zekrom and immediately took off. She giggled to herself when she saw a young boy drop his ice cream cone in shock.

Lucario focused his energy on Ghetsis. And after about a minute of soaring, he finally opened his eyes and pointed to the south.

"South we go, then," Touko told Zekrom, who nodded.

They flew over the trees lining Routes 1 and 2, and it didn't take long until Lucario told them to land. They were somewhere between Route 1 and 17, and Touko realized she had never been to this part of Unova before.

There was a normal-looking house, overgrown in weeds. As Touko walked up to it, she felt a shiver go up her spine as she looked at it. The doorway read "P2".

"P2 Laboratory," she breathed. "Remember N telling us about it?" she asked her two Pokémon. "How they were modifying that Pokémon, Genesect, and then N ordered them to stop. But one scientist kept working, and eventually fell victim to his own creation."

Zekrom nodded, and Lucario shivered.

"Be ready in case we need you," Touko told Zekrom, who nodded as he was returned to his Pokéball.

Touko cautiously opened the door, Lucario at her heels. His eyes glowed as he searched the area for anyone, and then shrugged.

Walking over to a hibernating PC, Touko flicked it on. The screen came to life, and a search database had been brought up before. It showed pictures of powerful-looking Pokémon Touko had never seen before. Each had either a checkmark or an X.

She scratched her head in thought as she read one of the bios. A large, red Pokémon with odd markings showed up on the screen.

_Groundon: the Continent Pokémon_  
><em>Height: 11'6"<em>  
><em>Weight: 2094.4 lbs<em>  
><em>Location: Hoenn<em>  
><em>Status: √<em>

She'd heard about that Pokémon when she had read about Rayquaza. Curious, she clicked another picture.

_Arceus: the Alpha Pokémon_  
><em>Height: Unknown<em>  
><em>Weight: Unknown<em>  
><em>Location: Sinnoh<em>  
><em>Status: X<em>

There were countless others. Mew, Lugia, Raikou, Kyogre, Giratina and more. Touko couldn't remember all of the names of the Pokémon on the lists. Then came the Pokémon she knew—Kyurem, Reshiram, and Zekrom. Kyurem had a check beside his name, while Reshiram's and Zekrom's remained as X's.

Suddenly Lucario grabbed her by the arm, leading her behind some boxes. There was some mechanical whirring, and a man—probably a scientist—stepped out of a closet. Or what looked like a closet.

"It's an elevator," she whispered to Lucario.

Frowning, the scientist looked at the computer. "Stupid grunts," he muttered to himself. "Leaving the damn equipment on."

Touko watched from behind a filing cabinet as he tapped away on the computer. She could barely see what he was doing, but it wasn't hard to make out Reshiram's shape on the screen. Clamping her hand down on her mouth so she wouldn't cry out, she watched as he wrote in some data and turned off the computer.

As he stepped back into the elevator, Touko stood straight up. "I need to get down there," she told Lucario, who nodded. She returned him to his Pokéball, looking around for something to help disguise her.

Walking into the next room, she leapt into the clothing closet when she heard two grunts come in the front door.

"I'm going to go switch out this uniform," one grunt—a girl—said.

Her companion voiced something low that Touko could not quite make out and stepped into the elevator. The whirring could be heard as he was brought to wherever it happened to lead to.

"Fucking Herdiers," she grumbled, walking into Touko's view. She wasn't a Team Plasma grunt—instead of the PZ Crest on the funny-looking outfit, she wore straight black with a large red R over her chest.

Touko took a sharp breath. "Team Rocket," she whispered to herself.

The grunt pulled off her uniform and grabbed a new one, quickly changing into it. Touko looked around her—the entire closet was filled with various grunt clothing.

Waiting until the whirr of the elevator sounded again as the grunt headed down, Touko finally stepped out of the closet. She picked out another Rocket uniform that looked like it would fit her, and quickly stepped into it.

Attaching her Pokéballs to the waistband, she walked outside and hid her bag in some bushes. And taking a deep breath in an effort to get her knees to stop shaking, she boarded the elevator and went down.

She had to keep herself from stumbling as she stepped out. Nothing could have prepared herself for what she saw.

Touko was in a giant room, bigger than any gym she'd ever been to. Scientists and grunts were everywhere, with stations and computers and everything in between. And placed in the center of the room were the Pokémon Touko had read about on the scientist's computer.

Stuck inside large, transparent containers, few Pokémon still struggled to get out. Three elemental birds lay curled up in a single container, while three beasts were still attacking the walls around them. A huge gold, black and red Pokémon would disappear from sight and then reappear again as it smashed into the transparent container. Groudon, whose profile she had looked at, stared dejectedly at a blue whale-like Pokémon in a water container beside it.

And Kyurem. The ice Pokémon sat in a container of its own, not disturbed in the least by the three tiny pixie Pokémon attacking the walls of the container beside him. He seemed to sense Touko's presence, however, as he looked up and picked her out of the crowd. His yellow eyes looked at her sadly before he rested his head down once again.

Touko gritted her teeth. Ghetsis had gone too far, taking all these Pokémon from their homes and bringing them here. She was about to go looking for something when she was yanked backwards by the arm.

"Excuse me?" she snarled at the offender, another grunt in a spacesuit-looking outfit.

"Get your ass down to the stadium," he snapped back. "Lord Ghetsis is going to speak soon. He called everyone down, how did you miss that?"

Touko glared at him as he pushed her in the direction of the Pokémon and walked off. She brushed off her shoulder, her anger flaring, and crossed her arms as she watched the stage.

Rayquaza was not in any of the compartments. _Maybe he's in a Pokéball?_ Touko wondered to herself.

"This is going to be good," another Rocket grunt said to her, standing beside her. Touko tilted her had down a little bit, thankful that it had been big enough to fit all her hair inside of it. The last thing she wanted was to be recognized and her cover blown.

"I missed the announcement. I was off chasing some pesky Herdiers away from here," Touko lied, using the Team Rocket girl's story "What's happening now?"

The grunt rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Ghetsis caught a new Pokémon. He says it's one of the two we need in order for this whole plan to work." Pausing, he looked Touko in the eye with intensity. "We're so close."

"That's…good to hear," Touko told him, careful not to sound sarcastic. "I wonder what's going to happen after."

The grunt scoffed. "You're new here, aren't you?" he asked her.

Touko tried to not let her feelings of unease show in her expression. "Y-yes," she stammered. "Fairly."

To her relief, the grunt laughed. "Boy, then you're in for a treat. Ghetsis has all of the organizations of the five regions together to capture the legendary Pokémon of each. Team Magma and Team Aqua proved to be more trouble than they're worth, so we got rid of them. We've got most of the Pokémon anyways. But as I was saying, once we've got them, the scientists who worked on the Genesect project are going to modify the legendaries to make them even more powerful than they already are, and take over everything."

Touko was speechless.

"Cool, right?" he asked her with a laugh.

She was saved from having to answer by the sound of a machine lifting a balcony into the air. Touko turned to see Ghetsis, on a raising platform in front of the captured Pokémon.

"Greetings, Organization," he addressed the crowd.

Touko kept her lips pursed as the grunts called their responses back to him.

"Today marks a very good day in our history. You see, we have obtained a Pokémon that until now has been under the ownership of someone who directly posed a threat to our work, and our views for the world."

Touko felt her heartbeat rise in fear when she heard the grunts calling out her name and Zekrom's, spitting insults and threats from vile mouths. N and Reshiram's names were also mentioned.

"Sadly, not Touko and Zekrom," Ghetsis told them with the shake of his head. "Though she is not far down the line. It is not long until she too falls with defeat and hands over Zekrom." Touko clenched her fists tightly in defiance as he continued. "No, two weeks ago, we felled someone just as important as Touko." He paused, adding effect to his speech for the mindless grunts, and continued. "N, and Reshiram."

A cheer went up around her.

"See, what did I say?" the grunt she had talked to earlier said excitedly, nudging her arm. "N isn't as powerful as Touko, but getting Reshiram makes us one step closer to our goal!"

Touko knew that she looked as horrified as she felt, but in the commotion the grunt didn't notice.

"If we have Reshiram, then we will soon obtain Zekrom. And with the two dragons, we will become unstoppable."

The cheers from the grunts were deafening, and Touko could only watch as Ghetsis threw Reshiram's Pokéball into an empty containment cell. The vast white Pokémon let out a cry as he powered up his tail and consumed the container in fire, but it did nothing to help his cause.

"Now, get back to work."

The grunts rapidly dispersed, pushing Touko along in the crowd. She walked beside two male grunts, talking about the speech.

"What do you think he's going to do with the prisoner now?" the one, obviously younger, asked the other.

The older grunt shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe he'll keep him longer, maybe he'll dispose of him. But the last thing we need is him running off to Touko and telling her about our plans. Which is the first thing he would do."

"Where is Ghetsis keeping him?" the younger grunt asked.

Another shrug. "Maybe in Ghetsis's personal quarters. But there's no chance of us getting in.

Touko thought about what she had heard as they walked in a separate direction. If whomever Ghetsis had kidnapped would go to her the second he got out, that meant that he was someone close to her. She wouldn't take the risk of anyone being "disposed of", especially not one of her friends.

Touko walked around the edge of the area and watched Ghetsis from a distance. He walked over to the northeast corner, where he opened a door before being stopped by a scientist.

Picking up her pace, Touko slowly made her way to where the conversation was taking place. It was a large area, and difficult to maneuver through. But finally she was near it, just in time for the scientist to drag Ghetsis out.

The door's hydraulics kicked in, and it slowed as it shut. Touko leapt forward, jamming her foot in the door, and looked around to make sure that no one had seen before sliding in.

It was pitch black. Touko felt around until she finally found a light switch, and the lights kicked in above her. They were old, fluorescent lights, creating an unnatural buzzing and starting up in order. The hallway in front of her was slowly lit, light by individual light. And, uneasily, Touko began walking down it.

Nearing the end, there were three doors. Each was unmarked, and Touko opened the one directly in front. She leaned in, seeing the room was already lit, and found herself in Ghetsis's office room. She would snoop around later, but for now she needed to find whomever they had interned. The right door led her to a closet lined with Pokéballs, latches closed to signify there were Pokémon within them. Touko shivered before trying the left door.

It squeaked as she opened it, and shuddered at the sound. There were four prison cells, the first three being empty. A single figure sat in the fourth one, shirtless and streaked with dirt and blood. His hair was long, ratted and dirty, and in the shadows he could have passed as a corpse. Touko slowly walked up to him, feeling uneasiness settling in.

But when he looked up at her, his skin gaunt and his features barely half-alive, Touko gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth. Even in his sorry state, she was still able to recognize his face. It was the same face that had been haunting her conscience for the past two weeks.

It was N, and he was anything but dead.


	15. Chapter 14: Emergency

Holy reviews! I wrote this in a few of hours just for you guys. How I did it I'm not too sure, but this is probably a one-time thing. I've got a bit if the next chapter so there is a slight chance of another update before the day ends but don't let me disappoint you in case it doesn't happen.

…I severely hope that this chapter good enough, considering how little time I took to write/edit it. Thanks for everyone who's watching my spelling of the Pokémon for me; sometimes I forget a letter or two in there. And for everyone that's reviewing in general, since chapter one. You guys are awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

"N!" Touko exclaimed; feeling tears well up in her eyes. "But…you're dead…I saw you fall…"

N smiled weakly at her, reaching out his hand. Touko snatched it, holding it close to her, and pressed it against her lips. "They've got Reshiram," N told her, his voice scratchy. "And…all the others." He looked her over, seeing her new outfit. "Did they…get you?"

Touko violently shook her head, feeling her tears splatter all over her face. "No," she choked out. "I just couldn't get caught. We're going to get you out of here," Touko told him, letting his hand fall back through the bars. Bringing out Arcanine, Touko pointed at the bars. "Hit it with Iron Tail. We need to get N out."

Upon hearing N's name, Arcanine's tail began wagging furiously. He licked at his friend through the bars, before turning his tail silver and smashing them open. Leaping for N, Touko barely had time to return him to his ball before he accidentally hurt him in his excitement.

"Your Pokéballs have special markings on them, don't they?" Touko asked him.

N nodded. "They're like yours, but…with an N above the latch…rather than the black lining."

Touko opened the right door, where the Pokéballs were being kept, and scoured through them. Luckily N's must have just been placed in the closet, for they were not hard to find. She quickly ran back to where N was.

"Now," she told N, "let's get out of here."

N nodded, and Touko slipped his arm around her shoulders. In the light she could see the full extent of the damage N had taken—he had most likely been starved, and beaten. He weighed much less than before, and his hair was slicked with mud. Several lacerations on his body were beginning to heal themselves, though crusted blood surrounded most.

Touko ground her teeth together in anger. This was no longer about saving Unova; suddenly it was about so much more.

Touko paused as she reached the door. If she didn't plan her escape right, then it would be hundreds of grunts against one of her. Even with her high-leveled Pokémon, she wouldn't stand a chance.

Touko brought out Arcanine once again, but before he could make a move she grabbed him by the ear. He froze and looked at her, knowing she wanted no nonsense.

"Arcanine," she said, letting go of his ear, "we've got once chance. I need you to focus."

Arcanine lowered his head, understanding her.

Touko brought out the rest of her Pokémon except for Oshawott as well, each of which were overjoyed to see N once again.

"Okay, so here's the plan."

* * *

><p>Touko stepped back out of the room, Lucario by her side. They didn't make it far before someone caught sight of her.<p>

"Hey, we don't carry Lucario to fight with!" a scientist shouted. "Where did you get that?" When Touko didn't answer, he raised his voice. "Imposter! Thief! You're not Team Rocket!"

The grunts around them turned to look, snapping into action. Right as Touko had expected.

Lucario let out a cry, his hands glowing pink with Psychic. With a sweep of his hand he telepathically threw the wave of oncoming grunts back, right as Arcanine came running out the door. The small sphere of Protect surrounded him and N, who was riding on his back.

Zekrom, Volcarona, Absol and Samurott then followed, leaping around Arcanine and protecting him. Samurott used Surf on Arcanine's left, Volcarona used Whirlwind on the grunts in front, and Absol went on to take out grunts individually around them. Zekrom flew over to the Pokémon in the middle, knocking away the scientists near it with his wing and looking for a way to release them.

Touko ran behind them, Luario using Aura Sphere and her just trying to keep up. The grunts were beginning to realize that they were fighting a losing battle, and without their Pokémon they were basically rendered useless.

They started to back off, leaving Touko a clear path for the exit. They ran there, Volcarona clearing the way for Arcanine, and Touko felt her heart flutter in excitement.

Arcanine had reached the elevator, and had leapt in with N. Touko quickly recalled the rest of her Pokémon, before a horrible screech sounded behind her.

Rayquaza.

She made one last leap for the door, but right before she could reach it she was hit with such force to the side that she landed over fifteen feet away, stopped in midair by a work station. Pain sent a shockwave through her entire body, and she felt her mouth open in a silent scream of agony. She tried to get up, but multiple stabbing pains in her ribcage didn't allow her to do so.

"Go!" she screamed to N and Arcanine.

She saw Arcanine looking at her in panic as the door closed, N's face nearly a perfect reflection. She slumped back down on the floor, biting her lip against a cry of pain.

"I knew you would interfere," Ghetsis said behind her.

Touko coughed, trying to hoist herself up. She looked down and saw blood dripping from her mouth—never a good sign. Propping her second elbow up, she was hit from behind again and sent right back down to the ground. Rayquaza's snarl sounded in her ear, and this time she did not try to get up again.

"I thought I could send the message when we fought back outside of Unova that you were not wanted," Ghetsis said, hooking a foot under her ribs. Touko scrunched her face up so she wouldn't cry out, but couldn't help herself when he lifted up and sprawled her onto her back. Rayquaza was inches from her, watching her with his cold eyes.

_Rayquaza,_ Touko thought to herself, _what have they done to you?_

"See here, the 'hero'"—Ghetsis was sure to emphasize the word—"Of Unova. Helpless, at our feet." He leaned down, looking amusedly at her. "Such a naïve girl. Did you really think that you alone could stop us? That you, just a young child, could save Unova—or all of the world?"

Touko opened her mouth to defy him, but Rayquaza hissed at her. Normally she wouldn't take shit from Pokémon, but in her current position there wasn't much she could do to enforce that.

"The beacon of hope for our region," Ghetsis continued, "the legendary hero destined to bring Unova back to its glory." He looked back at Touko. "You didn't count on having to save more than Unova. You're going to need a lot more help then you can possibly hope to get if you are to defeat us."

Walking back to address the grunts and scientists, Ghetsis gave her a snide look. "With Touko out of our way, we have no reason to worry. Our one enemy is now laying here, broken, at our feet." He turned back once again. "You're weak, like N was. And so are your Pokémon. Especially that dragon of yours. Both of them. But together, working for a single purpose…"

Touko could hear Reshiram crying out in his cell, causing a commotion. _Together…_ Touko thought. She waited until Rayquaza turned to Ghetsis, and then quickly unhitched Zekrom from her belt. He let out a roar as he was released, standing protectively over his trainer. He picked her up, clutching her tight to his chest, and watched with satisfaction as even Ghetsis backed away.

"Zekrom," Touko commanded, her voice weak, "Use Bolt Strike on Reshiram's cage, and get him to use Blue Flare."

Rayquaza flew at Zekrom, but desire to pretect his trainer had heightened his evasiveness. Zekrom sidestepped the flying dragon, and then violently blasted him with a Dragon Pulse. Rayquaza was sent backwards, and Zekrom took advantage of the time it would take Rayquaza to right itself and leapt over to Reshiram's cell. He set Touko on the ground, and then cloaked himself in electricity. Reshiram saw what he was doing, and began powering up his tail. And all at once, the two charged each other, meeting in the middle—the wall.

There was a loud crack, and a blinding white light. Suddenly Reshiram and Zekrom were flying overhead, and both landed on either side of Touko.

"It worked," she whispered to herself.

Rayquaza had gotten up now, and now even Reshiram looked to Touko for what to do next. The look in his eyes told Touko that he had forgiven her for his earlier defeat, and now wished to fight with her rather than against her.

Touko couldn't help but to smile, and Reshiram smiled back. But a cry from Rayquaza reminded them of the matter at hand, and Touko desperately tried to remember all of Reshiram's moves.

"He's coming back," she told them, cringing at how hard it was to talk. "Zekrom, use Dragon Claw. Reshiram, Dragon Pulse."

Rayquaza came flying at the two dragons, but they were ready. Reshiram blasted it with a powerful pulse of energy, and as he was falling Zekrom leapt on his back and slashed him with his claws.

Touko grabbed onto the desk beside her, pulling herself up. Her hip screamed in pain, and it felt like someone was stabbing her in three places on her ribs. She coughed again, spitting out more blood, and turned back to the two dragons. Rayquaza was almost down, and was now wary of fighting both of the two dragons at once.

"Let's go," Touko told them, and they both left Rayquaza to reach her side. Touko could hear Ghetsis yelling at Rayquaza, but the Pokémon knew better than to take both Zekrom and Reshiram on at the same time.

Zekrom flew back to the cages to grab Reshiram's Pokéball, and the other Pokémon looked on in shock at the two dragons' escape. When she was better, and had more of a plan, Touko would come back to free them as well.

As Reshiram set Touko down in the elevator, Zekrom came flying up with his Pokéball. As the doors were closing Touko returned both of them, and sat alone against the wall as the car went up.

And despite everything that had happened, she laughed. Even though each time it hurt, she couldn't help it.

She was alive. N was alive. She knew were Ghetsis was, and his plans. She would just need help from someone who had experience on taking down the evil organizations that had once plagued every region at one point or another.

The elevator stopped, and Touko painfully pulled herself up. She used the equipment in the small house to slowly navigate to the door, where she called for Zekrom once again.

Zekrom looked at her worriedly, and she smiled at him reassuringly. She opened her mouth to speak once more when she was sent into another violent coughing fit, her blood staining the ground underneath them. With each convulsion it felt like someone was driving a knife into her lungs, and Zekrom reached over to keep her from falling.

Finally she was over with it, and looked down in shock to see more blood than she thought there was. It stained the front of her shirt, though barely noticeable on the dark fabric. Touko brought out Lucario, who looked at her in utter shock before turning to Zekrom for an explanation.

"Get…my bag," Touko rasped, trying to talk as little as possible. Lucario leapt away to grab it, remembering exactly where Touko had put it. And before he could question her, she returned him to his Pokéball. Taking off the Team Rocket shirt, she changed into the white shirt of N's she had been wearing the majority of their adventure.

Touko let out Reshiram, who shared a similar reaction to Lucario.

"N," she told him, her voice barely a whisper.

Reshiram nodded, and leapt into the air. Zekrom placed Touko on his back and followed, taking flight into the sky.

They didn't fly very far, just to Striaton City. _Arcanine must have remembered the Hospital here,_ she realized, _and brought N here for treatment._

Before they landed, Touko was sent into another coughing fit. Reshiram looked back nervously, and by the time they landed Touko was retching. Her vomit was scarlet, scaring them all.

But Touko returned them to their Pokéballs, and walked into the hospital. Her white shirt was stained red with blood, but when the nurses came forwards to help she pushed them away.

"There was…a green-haired boy…and Arcanine," she coughed. "Where are they?"

One of the nurses raised a shaking hand to the left, and Touko stumbled along the wall until she found N's room. She made a mental note to volunteer to clean the red off the walls after.

Arcanine took one look at her and flipped out, leaping from N's bedside to frantically try to lick the blood off of her front. She grabbed onto his head for support, and walked over to N.

He was sleeping, and already looking better. They had washed the dirt from his hair and skin, and cleaned and bandaged his wounds. The rosy, human hue had returned to his cheeks, and he opened his eyes as Touko sat down beside him. Suddenly he pushed himself up, completely awake, as he took Touko's condition in.

"Touko…what happened?" he gasped.

Touko shrugged and waved it off. "How…are you?" she rasped.

N looked at her in shock. "How am I? Is that all you're thinking about? I'm fine, can you say the same for yourself?"

Touko shrugged, and N reached out his arms just in time to catch her as she coughed a couple times. She'd made the floor dirty too, now; she'd offer to clean that up as well.

"Nurse!" N screamed, and immediately two came rushing into the room. They grabbed Touko by the shoulders, putting her on a rolling hospital bed. She weakly tried to push them off, before her eyes rolled back into her head and she blacked out.

* * *

><p>...I really didn't want to make this a cliff-hanger, but this chapter was getting so long. Sorry, guys. I'll work fast with the next chapter.<p> 


	16. Chapter 15: Remedy

Okay no more updates today. Three in one day. Well…one day in most time zones. What.

Enjoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

Sunlight streamed through the window, warming her face as she gradually woke.

Touko was in a bed—not overly comfortable, but still a bed. The size reminded her of her bed back home. Was she at home? Maybe she was at Bianca's, sleeping on one of the cots there. Those cots had been sent down the stairs, out the window…everywhere they could be brought, Touko and Bianca had taken them there. But no, this bed didn't feel springy like those cots. She must be at home.

Oshawott was curled up next to her head. She was going to start her Pokémon journey soon, she and Oshawott. She smiled and opened her eyes, ready to take on the day ahead of them.

She was not at home.

She was not at Bianca's.

Touko's breath caught in her throat as she took in the hospital room around her. She shifted her position, but was soon met with a dull pain in her ribcage. Her head ached as suddenly everything came back to her, and she remembered.

N was asleep beside her bed. Had he gotten better already? He had his old clothes back on, and he already looked like he'd put a fair bit of weight back on. He was almost back to his old self.

Oshawott stirred, his eyes opening slowly. When he saw Touko looking back at him, he excitedly leapt up and hugged her face. Letting out a joyous squeak, he leapt up and almost fell off the bed.

Awoken by Oshawott's commotion, N drowsily lifted his head. Touko smiled at him, and his eyes widened.

"You're awake!" he cried, scrambling to get up.

"No, you're going to hurt yourself!" Touko shouted at him, lifting one arm. "You're not well enough to be moving fast…"

N's face broadened in an amused grin. "Touko, it's been an entire week. I think I'm completely fine."

"An entire week?" Touko shouted, propping herself up on her arms to sit up. The pain in her ribs caused her to cry out, however, and fall back on the bed.

"I think that you're the one not well enough to be moving fast," N told her, walking over to sit beside her. He picked up her hand in his, blushing. Touko couldn't help but to smile at his childish antics.

"The last thing I remember was being put on that rolling bed," Touko told him. "What happened after that? What did they find out about what was wrong?"

N's smile fell as he recalled the events. "Well you were coughing out half the blood in your body," he told her. "When Rayquaza had hit you, one of your ribs had broken and punctured your lung. Since you moved so much with it, it continued to tear and you needed to cough out more blood so you wouldn't drown." He shivered and closed his eyes. "They stapled your lung closed again and set the ribs. You also fractured your hip, but not very badly. It should be fine now."

Touko closed her eyes. She was going to be out for at least another week, while Ghetsis planned his next move. They were losing time they weren't able to afford.

Touko felt tears well up in her eyes again. Goddamn, did N ever break her never-crying streak real fast.

"Touko? Are you okay?" N asked her. "You're not hurting, are you?"

She opened her eyes in time for a couple tears to fall down her face. "It's just…I thought you were dead," she murmured, her voice shaking. "I thought you were dead for so long. And it was so scary, and so painful, and just so unimaginable…"

N smiled, his own eyes starting to water. He brought her hand up to his chest, resting it below the nape of his neck. His heartbeat was strong under her fingers.

"I'm here now," he told her. "I'm okay. And you're okay too." He smiled, a few of his own tears falling down his face. Touko moved her hand up to his face, warm and blushing and…not dead. He covered her hand with both of his, closing his eyes and scrunching up his face as he silently began to cry.

Oshawott helped push Touko up, and despite the aching protest of her ribs she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. He pressed his face into her shoulder, and pulled her tightly against him. Even Oshawott joined in, wrapping his arms around the two trainers.

They stayed like that for a while, until N stopped crying and wiped his eyes.

"You didn't have to save me," he told her. "None of this would have happened if you didn't."

Touko frowned at him. "Be glad that I can't move my arms. If I could, I'd hit you right about now."

N smiled and laughed once. "I mean it, though. You're strong enough to take on Ghetsis all by yourself. You don't need me."

Touko shook her head. "Right now, I'm not match for Ghetsis. Not alone anyways." She sighed. "We need to fight him together," she explained to him. "Back in there, Zekrom and Reshiram's powers were so great when they were together that nothing could have stood in their way. Not even the container that was specifically made to hold Pokémon of their type in. And if we work together, and they work together, we can take on Ghetsis and win."

N smiled. "I'll be behind you in whatever you choose to do, Touko."

Both trainers whipped their heads towards the entrance when they heard a crash outside the room, and before either of them could wonder about it Bianca came rushing in. Cheren followed behind her, a bemused look on his face.

"Bianca, Cheren," Touko greeted them with a smile. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard that you'd been hurt," Bianca said, immediately taking the chair next to N. Even he seemed to be taking some amusement from her airheaded antics.

Cheren stood a little ways back, looking Touko over. While Bianca rambled, he said nothing.

"What is it, Cheren?" Touko asked, not able to help the slight bit of frost in her voice.

"Oh, nothing," he said. "Nothing at all. I'm just wondering what could have happened to you."

Even Bianca caught the sarcasm in his voice, and turned her head.

Touko's eyes narrowed, and her voice grew hard. "Oh, I don't know, I was just trying to stop possibly the entire world from being taken over."

Cheren rolled his eyes. "Fat lotta good that did you."

"Excuse me?" Touko hissed.

Cheren pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing up his glasses in the process. "You promised me you wouldn't get yourself into anything over your head, Touko. And look at you now."

Touko had opened her mouth to spit back a sharp retort, but his words had more of an effect on her than any insult would have.

He was just concerned.

Touko shook her head. "I've got no choice, Cheren," she sighed. "If I don't stand up against Ghetsis, no one will. And then he'll win for sure. I can't let that happen. I can't risk that happening."

Cheren opened his mouth to say something, but instead shook his head as well and walked out. Bianca looked at him, then back at Touko. She sighed, apologized to Touko, and ran after Cheren.

N placed his hand over hers. "He's just upset," he told her. "Give him some time. He doesn't want to lose you."

Touko looked at him, bemused. "Where did this N, person-reader, come from?" she asked with a laugh.

N shrugged, a grin on his face. "People are pretty similar to Pokémon when it comes to emotional actions. And having spent my entire life with Pokémon, you learn to pick up on actions rather than words a little more," he finished with a wink.

Touko shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. "What else have you been hiding out on me?" she asked. Suddenly she remembered something that she had been keeping from him. "Where's my bag?" she asked him.

N pointed below her, and she asked Oshawott to get the golden cube from it. He did, and brought it back to Touko.

"Here," he said, giving the weird Rubix Cube back to N. "I found it that day we fought Ghetsis, and kind of just kept it after that."

"You found it?" N asked her, ecstatic. "Thanks so much, Touko!" He leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry about it," Touko told him. She cringed as she leaned back against the backrest, the dull ache in her chest flaring. She lifted up the hospital gown, getting a good look at the wound that circled underneath her left breast. It was shaped like a half-moon, the stitches already beginning to dissolve. The thick, red scar was clearly visible against her pale skin, and Touko sighed.

N reached over, pulling the gown back down. "Don't worry about it," he told her, smiling. "You'll always be beautiful, no matter what."

Touko blushed, and looked down at the ground with a smile.

"I'm so sorry about that," Bianca huffed, walking back into the room. "I don't know what's gotten into Cheren. He just stormed off, and said that if you were going to go get yourself killed then all the power to you." She shrugged. "Oh well."

Looking at N, Bianca realized for the first time that he was in the room. Something clicked in her head, and she suddenly leapt up. "Ohmygoodness, I'm so sorry!" she sputtered. "I never introduced myself. I'm Bianca. Touko's been my best friend since way back when." She held out her hand formally, and smiling, N took it.

"She's told me about you," he said. "I'm N."

Bianca paused for a second, and then dropped her hand. "Wait, it's you! You were there at the Ferris Wheel and in Accumula and stuff, and then you were the one Touko fought!" She looked at Touko strangely. "What's he doing here?"

Touko shook her head with amusement. "There's a little thing called compromise," she told her. "It means settling your differences by each making concessions."

N was trying to hold back his laughed at the whole situation. Anyone ignorant of the last couple months worth of events would have the same reaction, and Touko told Bianca so.

"Oh. So you two aren't, like, mortal enemies anymore?" Bianca asked.

Both shook their heads.

Bianca leaned back in her chair. "Okay, that makes so much more sense." Her Xtransceiver beeped, and she looked down at it. "I gotta go," she told Touko. She leaned over and gave her a hug, careful to watch her injuries, and then ran out. "Good luck with saving the world!" She paused as she was running out, and then turned back. "If there's anything I can do, please tell me, Touko," she said, unusual seriousness in her tone, before taking her leave.

Shiro fondly shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder about that girl," Touko said.

N laughed, and sat back down.

Touko shifted herself slightly away from N on the bed, and then patted beside her. "You can fit here, you know," she told him.

N looked at the small space reluctantly.

"These things are meant to hold around four-hundred pounds or something," she told him. "We're not going to break it."

Slowly climbing in, N looked uneasy. "It's probably going to collapse beneath us or something," he mumbled.

Touko rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist. Just knowing that he was alive and well again made her happier than she had been in a long time. For over half a month she had believed that she had caused his death, when really Ghetsis had just taken him from her.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she murmured into his chest.

His stomach clenched once with a single laugh. "I could say the same for you."

"When do you think I'll be better?" she asked him.

"Depends," N said with a shrug. "If you rest and let it heal, then maybe a week."

Touko sighed. "A whole week…"

Kissing the top of her head, N pulled her a little closer. "Stop worrying about Ghetsis. What matters now is that we're all okay. That we're all safe for now."

Touko closer her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. "You're right." She yawned, suddenly feeling drowsy. "And when we do fight, Ghetsis had better watch out."


	17. Chapter 16: Assembly

**Chapter Sixteen**

Minutes slowly turned into hours, days eventually passed the week mark. Touko could walk again, and she could train with her Pokémon. Not many strong trainers came through Striaton, but when they did, Touko made sure to challenge them.

She was allowed to leave after nine days, which was sixteen days too long. The week she had spent unconscious and the time she had spent immobile was nothing but a waste of time she couldn't afford. Even though N had send Zoroark, disguised as a grunt, to check on the P2 Lab—which was still there, and still contained the Pokémon—more than once, Touko knew Ghetsis was using her recovery time to his advantage to map out their next course of action.

Touko sat by the pond on Route 3, just east of Nacrene, and dipped her feet in the water. She had run there all the way from Striaton without N's knowledge, and as she breathed heavily she felt the sharp pain on her left lung—made worse from her hard breathing. Trying to slow herself down, she let Oshawott and Samurott out beside her.

"You two can go play in the water if you'd like," she told them. "Maybe you can teach Oshawott some new moves."

Oshawott let out a joyous howl and leapt into the water. Samurott shook his head fondly; though he wouldn't let on, Touko knew he adored the little water Pokémon.

"Have fun," Touko laughed at him as he followed Oshawott under the water.

The pond was clear enough for Touko to see them. Oshawott would swim after the Goldeen and Basculin, chasing them around the pond, before a Seaking came out and Samurott had to step in to drive it off.

"I thought we agreed no strenuous exercise," she heard a voice behind her say, and Touko looked back and smiled as N sat down beside her.

"You were busy. I didn't think you saw."

N laughed. "No, I saw. I'm just surprised you made it all the way here." Brows knitted with concern, he scooted a little closer. "Are you feeling okay?"

Touko laughed and gave him a push. "Stop worrying about me." She tried to level her breath to hide the effect her injuries did in fact still have on her.

N rolled his eyes and let himself fall on his back, his arms spread. "I wonder what's going to happen next."

Frowning, Touko fell back beside him, resting her head on his arm. "We can't do this alone. I know that for sure."

"Unova wasn't the only region to be attacked by an evil organization," N told her. "Kanto and Johto had Team Rocket, Hoenn had Team Magma and Aqua, and Sinnoh had Team Galactic. And since each one was disbanded before Ghetsis brought them back, in means that someone stood up to them and won."

"Maybe they would know," Touko wondered.

N nodded. "If we travelled to Johto and Sinnoh, then we could ask them for their help."

Touko pursed her lips. "That's so far away…"

"We don't have much of a choice."

Sighing, Touko closed her eyes and pressed her face against N's shirt. "You're right." She rubbed her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

She felt N shift, and he kissed her on the head. "Don't worry. We'll take Reshiram and Zekrom, and with luck we could reach Sinnoh in a few hours. Johto is nearly a quarter of that distance, so that won't be a problem either."

A grin on her face, Touko opened her eyes again and pretended to glare at him. "You're making this seem like it's going to take no time at all."

"Maybe it won't," he suggested optimistically.

Touko was about to respond when there was a loud splash, and Oshawott propelled himself into the air. He was surrounded by water, flying up into the air, when he came down and crashed to the ground.

"Oshawott, you learned Aqua Jet!" Touko exclaimed.

Samurott appeared beside them then, a wide grin on his face. As Oshawott launched himself into Aqua Jet once more, he sat down and watched him go.

"Did you teach him that?" Touko asked her Pokémon. "He seems a little…young to know it so early."

Samurott's eyes twinkled, but he didn't let anything on.

"Oshawott's got some power," N remarked. Touko nodded her agreement.

They watched the two water Pokémon train and play for some time in silence. Finally Touko took a breath.

"We leave tomorrow at dawn."

* * *

><p>The sun had not yet broken the horizon by the time that Touko woke for the last time that night from another fitful sleep. Drenched in sweat and gripping the bedsheets so hard her knuckles were white, she swore her heart would break through her ribs and shoot out of her chest at any moment it was beating so hard.<p>

A rustle to her left broke her trance, and she turned to see N still asleep beside her. Her nightmare was so fresh in her mind she was still having trouble deciphering reality from delusion, but seeing N alive and well brought her fearful adrenaline down to a reasonable amount. She was in one of the rooms in the Pokémon center, and she, N and their Pokémon were safe. Her initial panic was calmed as she remembered the past few days' events.

Careful not to wake him, she crawled out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. She turned the water as hot as it would go, and after locking the door behind her she stripped and stepped in. The initial shock of the scalding water caused her to grit her teeth in pain, but she fought it and let it soak her to the bone. It made her unsteady on her feet, so she sat down on the floor of the shower instead.

Touko didn't know how long she sat there, letting the hot water run over her skin. Finally she stood up, washed her hair and skin, and stepped back out.

After dressing and pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she walked over to the window and looked out once again. It was still dark, the stars still visible in the sky.

"Of course," she murmured quietly to herself. "It's only four in the morning."

She grabbed her bag and silently slipped out. The Pokémon Center was deserted at this time in the morning, save for the night shift of nurses.

One of them cleaning the floors waved to Touko as she came down the stairs. She politely waved back, and then pushed open the front door leading outside.

She was greeted with cold air. _Autumn's here,_ she thought to herself. Soon the ground would be hidden in white, and the summer Pokémon would go into hibernation.

She shivered, and brought Arcanine out beside her. The fire Pokémon practically leapt out of his Pokéball, excited to be outside once more.

"C'mere, you big loaf," Touko laughed, grabbing Arcanine's head and holding onto his neck. He growled playfully and tried to fit his whole body under her arm.

"You're up early," someone said, and Touko nearly jumped out of her skin. She whipped around to see a Team Plasma grunt standing behind her. "I was going to wait here, but I guess I don't have to anymore."

"What do you want?" Touko growled coldly, suspicion gnawing at her in high alert.

The grunt raised her hands and scowled. "Take it easy. I'm not here to cause any harm." She sighed, and fingered the Pokéballs at her waist. "I'm sick and tired of what Ghetsis is doing too. One would think that one defeat would be enough, but that asshole just seems to have lost his power to reason."

Touko recognized her from when she had first entered N's Castle, after it had risen around the Pokémon league. She was the grunt that had grown attached to her Pokémon, and had considered quitting.

"I want you to know that Ghetsis plans to use some freaky device thing that I never quite wrapped my head around to force those Legendary Pokémon under his control. It's not done yet, and probably won't be for another week or so. They tried it with Rayquaza, but that was just the prototype. This one's gonna cause some scary shit, let me tell you."

She used to have two Pokémon. Touko remembered that much. Now, only one was attached to her belt. Could that describe the cold look on her face, or her desire to bring Ghetsis down?

Touko lost her train of thought as the grunt grabbed her arm. Arcanine growled at her, but she merely threw him a sour look. "Oh shove it, you overgrown lapdog. I'm trying to help." She turned back to Touko. "I know you just endured some pretty bad shit, but you need to do something. Fast. You can't let him go through with this. If this…thing works, then think about what he could do if he made it global."

"Why do you care?" Touko asked her flatly.

She caught a quick glimpse of something like pain flash through the grunt's face, but it was replaced so quickly by anger that Touko almost thought she had imagined it. "Ghetsis doesn't care about Pokémon. He only cares about himself." She unhitched her Pokéball from her waist, and brought out the Pokémon within it. "See for yourself."

A Stoutland was brought out, but not like any Stoutlands that Touko had ever seen. This one looked bigger, meaner, and had its teeth filed into points. Its ears seemed to be clipped shorter, and it had a large scar running down the side of its face. Yet something about it seemed gentle, and almost broken.

"One of the lab experiments I got out of there before it was too late. She's such a gentle creature, yet Ghetsis thought that he could make her into something else. Something dangerous." The Stoutland rumbled in content as the grunt stroked the side of her face, and looked at her with raw love and thanks in her eyes. "I don't want to think about what would have happened to her if I hadn't stepped in."

"What about your other Pokémon?" Touko asked her. "You had two Pokémon back in N's Castle."

The grunt didn't flinch. "They're dead. Rayquaza went nuts after Ghetsis tried to control it the first time—which is why they're modifying that machine—and went batshit crazy. A lot of our Pokémon were killed. And what did Ghetsis say? 'Just go get more, they're pretty common anyways.'"

They both turned when they saw a light come on in one of the nearby houses. "I have to go," the grunt told Touko. "I can't be seen out in the open. Bad things could happen." She turned to leave, but paused. She came back, and stuck out her hand. "Give me your Xtransceiver."

Touko reluctantly obliged, surprised the grunt even had one.

"I'll give you a call if anything else pops up," the grunt told her. A surprisingly soft look came over her face as she looke at Touko once more. "I want him gone as much as you do. And if this whole thing turns into one big clusterfuck, I won't hesitate to choose which side I'm on."

Touko smiled; relieved she had one more ally. "Thank you."

The grunt gave her a sort of salute, and ran off in the direction of Route 2.

Arcanine huffed as he sat down beside his trainer. "I know," Touko told him, scratching his shoulder. "This thing for sure is going to turn into a big mess before it's over."

Arcanine looked down at her and growled.

"Yes, and we'll fight until our last breaths."

* * *

><p>To the Pokémon in the ocean, Zekrom and Reshiram were nothing but tiny silhouettes against the sky. Touko and N were mounted atop their Pokémon, almost done their journey to Johto. The large island was clearly visible to where they currently were.<p>

"We're nearly there," N shouted to Touko over the sound of the wind. Touko nodded enthusiastically.

Another few minutes and they had landed in the forest near a small town. They returned Reshiram and Zekrom to their Pokéballs, and stepped out onto a wide path.

"'Route 29,'" N read from a sign. "That small town should be New Bark Town."

"Let's go check it out," Touko suggested.

A mouse-like Pokémon scurried out in front of them. Touko recognized it as a Rattata—she had seem them, along with their larger Raticate partners, in the basement of the Dreamyard.

"We're not going to know a lot of the Pokémon here," Touko remarked.

N opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Touko was knocked off her feet by a blue blur. She looked up to see a blue and white Pokémon with long ears lying a few feet from her.

"Are you okay?" N asked her, and helped her up.

"Azumarill!" A voice cried. Suddenly a girl, slightly older than them, appeared and scopped up the Pokémon. "What are you doing? You need to watch where you're going, or you're going to hurt someone!" She looked up from her Pokémon to Touko. "I'm so sorry about that. Are you okay?"

Touko shrugged and smiled. "I'm fine, thanks."

The girl sighed. "Thank goodness. Azumarill's been this way since he was little. Back when he was still a Marill, he used to run into Ethan all the time."

"Wait a second," N interrupted. "You know Ethan?"

The girl looked a little confused. "Yeah, why?"

"We need to see him," Touko told her.

She laughed. "Good luck. Even I can't really see him anymore. He's got all this Champion business, and ever since he beat Red and fought off Team Rocket for a second time with Ho-Oh he's been off doing this mountain training stuff. Him and Silver." She thought for a second, and then continued. "I supposed I could convice him to come and pay a visit. It's been a while anyways."

She stepped away from them, taking out an odd machine that slightly resembled the Xtransceiver, and flipped it on. She pressed a few buttons and then held it up to her ear.

"Do you think she's calling Ethan?" Touko asked N quietly.

N shrugged. "Probably."

After a couple minutes of talking, the girl hung up and walked over to them with a big smile on her face. "Boy are you guys lucky. He's in the neighborhood; he's just a couple of towns over. As soon as he and Silver finish up what they're doing, they'll come here. Can you believe those two once hated each other? It's kind of weird."

_She sure does like to talk,_ Touko thought to herself as the girl droned on.

"Oh, I never introduced myself. Sorry, I'm Lyra. And you two would be?" she asked.

"I'm Touko, and this is N," Touko told her.

"Let's go back to my house while we wait. He could be a while.

The two Unova trainers followed Lyra into New Bark Town, and into a small house. Azumarill was up and bouncing once again, and it disappeared as soon as it entered the house. Lyra went to work making some tea as Touko and N explained their situation.

"So there are Team Rocket people all the way in Unova?" Lyra asked incredulously. "That's crazy! Why are they helping Team Plasma?"

Touko shrugged. "Power and wealth?"

Lyra scratched her chin. "That's one possibility."

"Whatever the case, we need Ethan's help bringing the whole organization down," N explained to her.

"Oh, if you get Ethan's help, I'm sure Silver will help too. He's got Lugia, see. When Mewtwo threatened Kanto and Johto with Team Rocket once more, the two of them teamed up with those two powerful Pokémon to bring them down. And I guess they got attached or something, as I gather you two did with your Legendary Pokémon."

Touko stared at her in shock.

Laughing, Lyra handed them their tea. "See, I may come off a little strong, but I'm no idiot. I saw you two landing in, and I also know that you two would have to have some sort of a really strong Pokémon to have accomplished all that you already have."

"I…don't know what to say," Touko told her with a chuckle.

Lyra leaned down on the table with a smile. "Show me them."

N shrugged. "Why not."

The three walked back outside, and once they were sure they were out of the way of prying eyes Touko and N let their dragons out. The two towered above the trainers, and Lyra's eyes shone with amazement.

"Wow," she breathed. "I'd seen pictures of Dialga and Palkia from Sinnoh, but it doesn't compare to seeing these two up close." She looked back at the two Pokémon. "What are their names?"

"Zekrom and Reshiram," Touko told her.

Lyra stared at them a little bit longer, and then turned back to the two trainers. "Thanks for showing me," she said with a smile. Looking at her watch, she ushered them back. "Ethan shouldn't be much longer."

Zekrom and Reshiram were returned to their Pokéballs, and the trio walked back to Lyra's house.

"We're finally going to do it," Touko whispered to N. "We're finally going to bring down Ghetsis."

* * *

><p>First off, a thousand apologies for the sheer tardiness of the update. I know I promised no more crappy, long waits, and I intended to keep that promise, but we were on a short vacation and there was an accident and I had to go in for some surgery. I couldn't write for a while, but now I'm back and I sincerely hope that there won't be another delay like that again.<p>

And yes, I know it's not canon that Ethan gets Ho-Oh and it's just plain absurd Silver gets Lugia, but I have to be able to work with something. And this is just what I came up with. Anyways, another hopefully better chapter coming within the next week.

Ciao.


End file.
